She Needs a Man's Man
by DerrBear
Summary: Ron broke her heart and moved on, now she's going to move on. Who thought it would be with his older dragon keeping brother, and then what happens when a Death Eater comes back to life and erases Hermione's memories. Where does that lead our new lovers?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.**

"Are you kidding me," tears were running down Hermione's face. "Please say this is all a big joke."

"I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean for it to happen. You can't help who you fall in love with" Ron said sadly trying to reach to hug her. "I still love you, I mean it I do."

"Don't touch me, and don't say that, if you still love me than why are you leaving me? Why are you leaving me to be with Luna?" Hermione sobbed uncontrollably and Ron tried to hug her again.

Hermione allowed him to take her in his arms and leaned into his touch. He was breaking her heart. It had been two years since the downfall of Voldemort and Ron and her had been together ever since. She thought they were happy and completely happy. Shit he had proposed 2 months ago. She shoved him away.

"Why the hell did you propose than Ron? Why would you make me think we had a life together, that you were going to be the father of my children?" She stood up and got in his face.

"Mione, I'm so sorry." She could actually see the tears in his eyes. "Trust me I never meant to fall in love with Luna but I did, I've loved you for so long Hermione and I thought we'd be together too. But I can't lie to you and I can't fake this anymore." He stood up and waved his wand and a suitcase appeared. "I'm going to leave, I know you hate me," he let a sob escape his mouth and Hermione felt her heart drop to her toes. "I don't want to lose you; you will always be my first love, and hell I could be making the worst mistake of my life. But I can't be split in half anymore. I'll be a phone call away if you ever want to talk, and I'll get someone to come grab my stuff." He stopped at the door and looked back at Hermione. "I love you, and I'm sorry." He stepped out the door quickly.

Hermione fell to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably; she could literally feel her heart breaking apart. She suddenly felt nauseous and ran to the bathroom, loosing all her breakfast. She laid her head against the cool toilet and tears continued to fall down her face. She couldn't understand what went wrong. They only had small arguments that were resolved usually before bed. The sex was amazing or at least she thought it was. And Luna who was one of her best friends, how could they do this to her. She moved into the fetal position and continued to cry.

Ron immediately flued directly to Harry & Ginny's flat and quickly knocked on the door. He could hear giggling and moaning coming from inside and he cursed. This was hard enough to do, tell his other best friend that he had broke up with their best friend and broke her heart. And his sister, god she was going to kill him. If he didn't love Luna so much and know that this was the right decision he would never do this. He knocked again louder.

"Coming, oh shit, coming." He heard Harry shout. "Ginny stop it, someone's at the door and if you keep moving your hips like that I'll actually be coming." Ron could hear his sister giggling.

"Maybe they'll go away, Harry come on, I'm so close."

Oh fuck, this was going to be impossible. He really wished he had let Harry know about Luna sooner, shit this was going to be impossible. His sister and best friend were having sex and he had just left a crying Hermione alone.

"Harry, its Ron. I need to talk to you NOW! It's important." Ron yelled into the door.

"Oh shit," He could hear movement and 5 seconds later a devilish looking Harry was opening the door in boxers. "Ron?" he asked questioningly, taking in how shitty Ron looked, "What the hell?" Harry quickly motioned him into the kitchen.

"Harry I need you to listen to me, and not pick sides. Cause this was hard enough to do in the first place." Ron said sitting down. He held his head in his hands. "I broke up with Hermione."

"WHAT?" Harry yelled at Ron.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Ginny came up yelling too.

Oh shit, now I have both of them. Who said life would be easy after Voldemort. I'd rather take him on right now than having to deal with this Ron thought feeling sorry for himself, and than immediately felt bad. He needed to own up and be a man; Hermione deserved at least that from him.

"Trust me, I know I deserve you too be mad at me, but I need one of you to go to the flat, I left Hermione in pretty bad shape." He said flatly.

Ginny angrily grabbed her purse and looked at Ron, "I'm not even close to being done with you. How could you do this Ron? You've loved her for so long. I don't understand." She said. Kissed Harry on the cheek and apparated away.

Harry looked up at Ron, and Ron could see pure anger radiating off of his best mate. And Harry could actually tell Ron was pretty upset about this. He decided he needed to at least hear him out before he kicked his ass.

"How could you do this Ron?" Harry mimicked Ginny's question.

"I never meant for this to happen mate, really. I love Hermione I do, but I've been working with Luna these past couple months and it just happened."

Harry looked sharply at Ron, "Are you kidding me dude, with one of Hermione's best friends. Low man, low."

Ron sighed sadly, "Trust me I know, but we both didn't mean for it to happen. We've been working so hard on rounding up the last of the Death Eaters, spending so much time together. It just happened."

Harry suddenly got quiet, and felt like this was all his fault. He was the lead Auror in the round up of Death Eaters and he had placed Luna & Ron together in the case. (Mostly everyone that had been in Dumbledore's Army had become Auror's) He had thought they would match up quiet well, obviously too well. "This is all my fault," Harry said quietly.

"No mate its not, fuck!" Ron yelled. "It's mine, for being weak. I fought to have Hermione for so long, through Viktor Krum, and Lavender and even thinking you guys were an item. Now I'm just giving her up." He shook his head sadly.

Harry watched his best friend and felt bad about him being in utter torment, but he thought to his other best friend and could imagine the tears running down her face and decided he deserved to feel bad. "Did you ever cheat on Hermione?"

Ron looked up sadly, "Yes."

Harry felt his entire body tense up and Ron flinched.

"It hasn't happened since I proposed, but it's all I've been thinking about. Luna has been the one to push me away. She feel so bad about what's going on. But I can't get her out of my head. You can't help who you fall in love with Harry, and I know you hate me but I need my best friend right now."

Harry let the anger blow out of him, sure Ron was a huge idiot, and all he wanted to do was kick his ass. He knew Ron, and knew how much this was eating him up. "Alright mate, I'm still pissed off at you, Hermione's like my sister and I can't believe you'd ever hurt her, but we're best friends. And I'll try to help you through this." Harry conjured a bottle of fire whisky, sure it was only 10:00am but this called for a very large drink. He placed a glass in front of Ron, "Drink." Was all he said and that's exactly what Ron did.

Ginny raced into Hermione's (and her idiot brother's) flat and looked around for Hermione. "Sweetie?" she called out cautiously.

"G-gg-ginny?" She could hear a broken voice call from the bathroom.

Ginny raced into their and could actually say she hated her brother. She had never seen her best friend look so utterly broken. She sat down beside her and wrapped her arms around her. "Oh hunny, I'm so sorry."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny, "I don't know what I did Ginny, why did he leave me?"

"Cause he's a fucking idiot, that's why." Ginny said angrily, she pushed Hermione back and grabbed a wet washcloth from the sink. She quickly wiped away the marks of the tears.

Hermione smiled slightly, a fraction of what was her normal smile and said, "Ginny, he's your brother. You can't say that."

"Yes I sure as hell can, you're my best friend. And I'm going to kill him."

Hermione let out a shaky laugh, "You don't have to do that Ginny."

"Yes I sure as hell can." She said again.

Hermione sat up and sniffled, finally calming down a bit. "He wants to be with Luna, Ginny. What am I supposed to do now?"

Ginny pulled Hermione up, "First off, we're going to wipe your face. Get dressed and we're going to have a girl's day. Than tonight we're going out!"

Hermione sighed, "I don't think I can Ginny. I don't want to see anyone. I want to curl up here and cry. Eat ice cream and get fat!"

Ginny and Hermione both burst out laughing. "You don't want to get fat sweetie. I know your upset but going out and having fun is exactly what you need."

Hermione sighed again. "Alright Ginny, you win." Hermione went and turned the shower on.

"Don't I always," she said laughing, walking out of the bathroom to make the poor girl some breakfast.

**I hope you guys liked this first chapter. Please read and rate! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer, I don't own. All the magic is from J.K. Rowling! God Bless her.**

Hermione stood in the shower, allowing the warm water to caress her curves and sooth her. She remembered two days ago when Ron and her had both been late for work. They were both part of Harry's group of Auror's and Hermione was also apart of the Department of Regulation of Magical Creatures. Hermione had raced into the washroom ahead of him to shower and he had joined her. They had made love in the shower and they had both been late. Tears started coming down her face again as she remembered moaning his name as he brought her to the peak of oblivion and back. How could someone who said he loved her more than anything, leave her. She slid down and lay on the bottom of the shower. Crying into the water.

Ginny knew Hermione was going to be in the shower for a while, she could hear her best friend sobbing. She knew she needed to give her the time to grieve over her blockheaded brother. She left a quick note on her table, hoping she'd be back from her parents by then. She wanted her mom's recipe for pancakes and she also wanted a little advice on what to say. She quickly apparated to the Burrow and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Mom," Ginny called out.

"Ginny? What are you doing here sweetie?" Her mom asked her as she walked into the kitchen. She grabbed her in a hug. "It's been a couple weeks since you've been here."

"Yah sorry Mom," she said hugging her back. "I need to get your recipe for your secret special pancakes."

"Oh, Okay sweetie," Molly said as she was looking in her recipe book. "Who needs cheering up? Is it Harry? Is he still stressed out at work? Should I send him some sweets?"

"No Mom, Harry is great, it's actually for Hermione." Ginny said getting a hard tone in her voice.

Molly quickly looked up, "Why would Hermione need cheering up Ginny?" Molly asked in a slightly worried tone.

Ginny opened her mouth and at that moment somebody decided to walk in the kitchen.

"Ginny? Is that my little sister?" A tanned, muscled red head asked.

Ginny quickly closed her mouth and looked up surprised at her favorite brother.

"Charlie! What are you doing home?" She asked as she hurled herself into his waiting arms.

Charlie smiled, "I'm moving back kiddo, and the wonderful Minister of Magic has confided that some of the rouge Death Eaters are using dragons to cause havoc, so I'm getting teamed up with the Aurors to deal with it."

Ginny smiled, "Remind me to thank Kingsley next time I see him. I missed you big brother."

Charlie squeezed her in a hug one last time, "I missed you too kiddo."

Molly had watched this all quietly and interrupted, "You didn't finish Hun, why does Hermione need cheering up?"

The smile immediately dropped from Ginny's face, "Because your idiotic ass of a son broke up with her this morning."

Molly let out a squeak and dropped her recipe book. "What?"

"Yah, I guess he's fallen in love with Luna." Ginny said sadly and slumped into a chair.

Molly's eyes welled up. She didn't know how she felt; she loved Hermione and considered her a daughter. But Ron was her son. She sat down beside Ginny, "What happened?"

Ginny explained what had happened, and Molly felt more confused and sad. Charlie sat there the entire time not saying anything, or letting any emotion pass his face. But he was mad, how could his little brother do that to Hermione.

Hermione and Charlie had become very close because they both worked in the Department of Regulation of Magical Creatures. They owl'd each other multiple times a week. They hadn't seen each other for a year, but he still considered her a good friend.

He was contemplating apparating over to her flat when Ginny quickly stood up, "I don't know what to do mom, Hermione's my best friend but Ron's my brother. It would be illegal to kill him."

Charlie laughed at that comment, "I guess all you can do kiddo is be there for Hermione, she sounds like she really needs a friend right now."

Molly nodded at what Charlie said, "I guess I can stop making wedding invitations," she said sadly. Ginny looked sharply at her mom. "Sorry sweetie, I'm just really in shock right now."

"You think you're in shock, now imagine how Hermione's feeling." She said angrily.

"Your right," Molly said sadly walking out of the kitchen.

"But I should be getting back," Ginny said looking at Charlie. "I don't want Hermione to be alone. I'm taking her for a girl's day, and then we are going out tonight. I'm trying to keep her mind off everything."

"Let me know if there is anything I can do Ginny, Hermione isn't just your friend. Tell her I'm here if she needs it."

Ginny grabbed her brother in a hug, "Thanks Charlie, if you see Ron.. Punch him for me okay?"

Charlie laughed, "With pleasure kiddo."

Ginny apparated back to Hermione and Charlie walked out into the garden. He watched the gnomes hiding from him, he contemplated ripping a few out and swinging them around just to relieve some anger but decided against it. He pulled Hermione's last letter out of his pocket and read over the words. He smiled over the funny parts and thoughtful over the serious parts. She was a delightful pen-pal and a great friend. He pulled the one picture he had of the two of them out of his wallet. Many guys had asked if she was his girlfriend and he had always felt slightly sad when denying it. She was beautiful with her dark wavy hair and he loved her smile. He wanted so bad to go over to her flat and offer her a hug but he knew she probably hated all red haired men right now. Plus he knew Ginny would make her feel better. Maybe Ginny would let it slip that he was back home and she'd owl him. He smiled when he thought of taking her out for dinner and catching up on everything the other had missed. And then poof Ron's face broke into his head and he got angry

Man I'm going to kill that shit when I see him, Charlie thought.

**Reviews would be nice, I see all of you reading and not reviewing..**

**Not very nice, Not very nice at all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ginny got back to the flat and could see Hermione was still in the shower, she couldn't hear her crying anymore. Ginny walked into the kitchen and started pulling out bowls and all the ingredients for pancakes. She turned to the fridge and noticed all the pictures on it. Many were of friends but there were so many of Ron and Hermione hugging, kissing and just all around relationshippy. Ginny quickly took them off the fridge, mantle, walls and anywhere else she could find them. She put them all in a box and put them on the table, while she was looking through pictures she found one from Bill and Fleur's wedding of Charlie & Hermione and put that on the table as well. Charlie was in his dark suit that fit over his muscles very well. Dark really brought out his eyes, and Hermione was in her little red dress. It complimented her body and face so well. Charlie's arm was around her shoulders and they were both smiling. She never noticed how good they looked standing together. She knew how close Charlie and Hermione had gotten and the girl would need close friends, she was definitely going to mention to the girl that her brother was home. She went back to getting all the ingredients out as she finally heard the bathroom door open.

Hermione was all cried out; she had to magic hot water 5 times. She was finally too the point where she was numb. She wasn't angry, sad or hurt anymore. She pulled on her favorite fuzzy robe and finally pushed the bathroom door open. She could hear Ginny in the kitchen and smiled she was so happy that she had her best girlfriend to help her out. She walked into the kitchen and smiled when she noticed Ginny making Mrs. Weasley's "Cheer You Up Pancakes" she walked over to Ginny, "How can I help."

"Are you kidding me, this is Cheer YOU Up Pancakes, you can't help." She said laughing.

Hermione actually laughed with her, Ginny was so good at cheering her up. She looked at the box of pictures on the table and her heart sunk, she quickly pushed it away. She also noticed the picture of her and Charlie. That picture immediately brought a smile to her face, through everything the last person she figured she'd be friends with had turned out to be someone she could relate to very well. When she had started out working at the Department of Regulation of Magical Creatures her first assignment had been going to Romania and working with Dragons. Of course Charlie had invited his brother's girlfriend to stay with him and they had bonded very quickly, even though he was much older than she is. They hadn't been around each other very much while she was in school, but he was incredible intelligent and they had wonderful conversations. There had even been a moment she fancied herself falling for him but knew he wouldn't be interested in a young girl. He was one of the most attractive men she had ever met and they had kept in touch constantly. She really missed him and thinking about him made her smile.

Ginny was watching Hermione out of the corner of her eye and she noticed the girl smile slightly, so she immediately pounced.

"What you smiling about Tutz?"

"Oh, just noticed this picture you put here of your brother and I."

Ginny scowled, "Sorry Sweetie, I didn't think you'd want to see all the pictures of you and asshole around so I boxed them up. You can do whatever with them." She said thinking Hermione was talking about the pictures of her and Ron.

"Oh not pictures of him," Hermione said, she held up the picture of Charlie and her. "This one, I have it in my office too."

"Oh," Ginny said laughing. "Funny story, I went to the burrow to get the recipe for the pancakes and ran into Charlie."

"He's home?" Hermione asked, her eyes brightening to their usual happy color.

"Yah, I think he said something about working with Aurors," Hermione smiled at this. "He also wanted me to tell you that he's here for you."

"You told him?" Hermione moaned.

"Well yah, I was talking to mom to get the recipe and she wanted to know why, you didn't think you'd keep this quiet did you?" Ginny questioned.

"Well the only reason I'm friends with Charlie is through your brother, now your whole family is going to drop me." Tears falling down her face again.

"Sweetie, we'd never drop you, no matter what. You are apart of our family. Never forget that. And Charlie was already threatening Ron."

Hermione smiled at that, "I don't want Ron to get hurt. We always promised each other we'd be honest, and that's all he was being."

"Yah but he's a selfish git." Ginny said angrily.

Hermione smiled and grabbed Ginny in a hug. "Thank you Gin, I really don't know how I'd have gotten out of the bathroom today if it wasn't for you."

"I'm always here for you sweetie, he maybe my brother. But you're like my sister. And I love you."

"I love you too."

"Alright, enough sappy stuff. Let's cook pancakes."

Harry was sitting watching Ron get drunker and drunker. And the whole time Harry was getting angrier and angrier. He wanted to check on Hermione to see how she was doing, but he knew he couldn't leave Ron here by himself. He sighed in frustration.

Ron looked up, "You probably want to check on Mione hey?"

"Well of course I do Ron; she's one of my best friends." He said angrily. "If I had just broken up with your sister who would you want to be with?"

Tears fell down Ron's cheeks, "I guess I deserve to be hated. By my best friend and family. I just wanted to be honest to her."

Harry felt immediately bad, "I know man, but right now this is shocking. You are my best friend. And I don't think anything is going to change that, but not only did you break up with her you cheated on her. Don't you think I have a little reason to want to be with her instead of you?"

"Yah you're right mate, I'll go over to Luna's and you can see Hermione. I know she probably needs you more than I do."

Harry patted Ron on the back, "I'll see you later okay?"

Ron nodded sadly and apparated to Luna's.

As soon as Ron was out of the house, Harry locked up and apparated to Hermione's.

**This isn't my favorite chapter, just kind of a filler. Setting up for Charlie and Hermione. And too show you all that Harry would never abandon Hermione. But he cant abandon Ron either. Ron isn't supposed to be the bad guy. He just needed to get out of the way. So don't judge to harshly.**

**Again please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer, as you know I don't own. Hahaha.**

Harry stood outside the flat and could hear giggling inside and all his worries left his body. He should have realized that Ginny would cheer her up, and from the sound of the laughter she had done a very good job. Harry knocked on the door. It was silent for a few seconds and then the door was thrust open and Hermione stood in the door. Harry immediately grabbed her in a hug and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck hugging him as hard as she could. Harry rubbed her back in soothing circles and Hermione let the sadness and the stress of the day melt out of her.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here before Hermione," Harry whispered in her ear.

"It's okay Harry, really. I know Ron needed you too."

"Not as bad as you did, the bloody git, I'm so sorry her hurt you."

Hermione pulled out of the hug, "I really don't want this to happen Harry."

"What do you mean Hermione?"

"I mean that Ron is still your best friend, and no matter what happens that's what he will always be." Harry shook his head at this. "No listen to me okay, yes I'm upset, and yes I'm hurt but he was being honest. And that's all we ever asked of each other."

Harry looked at his best friend with admiration, she was so strong. He grabbed her in another hug, "Okay Hermione. If that's how you feel."

Hermione looked at him with thanks shinning in her eyes and Ginny walked over to the two of them. She kissed Harry, "How is my idiot of a brother."

"Drunk, I told him I wanted to see Hermione and he went to ..." Harry looked cautiously at Hermione and she looked at him determination and strength shining in her eyes.

"It's okay Harry, he went to Luna's?" she asked.

Harry looked sheepishly and nodded.

Hermione nodded tightly and stood up taller, "Well that's to be expected, since he left me for her."

Ginny was surprised by how much stronger Hermione was acting, and she figured it had a lot to do with Harry.

Hermione's heart was breaking thinking about Ron at Luna's but she was done acting like it affected her. Harry her best friend, the guy who lost both of his parents, had to defeat Voldemort among other things, was strong and could get through his day. Then losing the guy she thought she'd be with for the rest of her life wasn't so bad. She decided there and now that she was going to be strong and was going to move on with her life without letting it affect her on the outside. But the inside was definitely fair game.

Harry watched his best friend and a smile crossed his face. She was the strongest girl he'd ever met. He grabbed her in a hug and kissed her temple, "You're a special girl you know that?"

Hermione laughed at that, "Yup I sure am special."

Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and Ginny and walked back to the kitchen, when he looked in the kitchen he seen a stack of pancakes. "YES, Mrs. Weasley's Cheer You Up Pancakes!" He raced to a cupboard and pulled out a plate, loaded 3 on and started fixing them up, "I haven't had these in soooo long."

Hermione and Ginny both laughed, the girls quickly sat down and dug it, knowing that if they waited too long Harry would eat them all.

Charlie heard a pop and looked up from the kitchen table and noticed a tall red haired boy. Charlie quickly walked to stand beside the door and watched Ron walk in. He waited till he had taken a few steps in, "Ron." He said.

Ron turned and out of nowhere a punch hit him in the face. Ron dropped to the ground due to the punch and the fire whiskey pulsing through his blood. "NUUUUGGHHHH." He moaned with his face on the floor.

Charlie looked down at the sad excuse for a brother and pulled him into a sitting position, "Why Ron? Why would you crush her like that?"

Ron rolled on to his back holding his gushing nose; he reached up and touched it grimacing in pain. Yup, definitely broken. He looked up at Charlie and cringed, he had never seen his brother look so mad. "Charlie," he coughed out. "I never wanted to hurt her. But in the long run staying with her would have been a lie. I want her to be happy and she deserves a great guy. I'm just not the one for her."

Charlie looked at him and all he felt was pity for him. "You lost something great you git, I hope you realize that." Charlie quickly left.

Ron lay on his back, why was Charlie so upset. He knew that Hermione and Charlie had become really close but it wasn't that he was in love with her though.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione had a wonderful morning, laughing and telling funny stories and jokes. Hermione had just about forgotten what had happened and was just enjoying her day when an owl came in through her window. They could instantly tell it was from Mrs. Weasley. Ginny opened it quickly.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_We just wanted you to know that no matter what is happening, we want you to know we love you, and you're a part of our family. Never forget that okay._

_Love, _

_The Weasleys._

Hermione had tears welling up in her eyes as Ginny read the letter to her, it meant so much that they had sent her the letter. She looked up at Ginny who was smiling, "See I told you." She said laughing.

Hermione smiled back.

**Alright, now enough with the sadness, i know its only been a couple hours... but she's a tough cookie.**

**and see Charlie punched out Ron and im sure he wont be the last one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-JK Rowling owns. **

After pancakes and relaxing around the table for a couple hours, Ginny finally managed to get Harry to go home telling him if he didn't leave he'd have to come to the salon with them to get his nails and hair done.

Harry quickly stood up at that, he grabbed Hermione in a hug and kissed her cheek, "I'm always here for you okay, I love you."

Hermione hugged him tightly, "Thank you Harry, your a good friend. I love you too."

Harry laughed as he walked out and called over his shoulder, "If I was such a good friend I'd have socked him in the nose."

Ginny and Hermione both fell on the ground laughing. Ginny also yelled out about the three of them going for dinner. Hermione lay on the ground just smiling. She felt a lot better than she had a few hours ago, it already felt like Ron had been out of her life for a lot longer than that. She sat up, "Ron and I weren't meant to be together." She said matter of factly.

Ginny looked at her quizzically, "You just realized this; I've known for years that you are way too good for Ron, for many of my brothers. Well maybe Charlie, but besides that you're too good for them all."

Hermione blushed at the thought of Charlie, something that Ginny definitely noticed, "Which reminds me," Ginny said, "Since Charlie is home now and probably has no plans how about we all go out for dinner tonight, you, me, Harry and Charlie?"

Hermione blushed harder at this, "I don't know Ginny, I don't want to cause issues with your family…"

"Hermione stop please okay, Charlie and you are friends. And I know he wants to see you. Okay, so we'll go to the salon and I'll owl him. We'll meet at that little French restaurant at 7." Ginny smiled and rushed to write Charlie an owl. She had a plan in mind to get Hermione over her jerk of a brother and maybe get her onto someone else.

Hermione sighed and grabbed her purse, why was her heart fluttering at the thought of Charlie. Yes she always had a soft spot for the older Weasley, but she had just broken up with Ron and even thinking about another man especially a Weasley shouldn't make her heart feel like it was going to leap out of her chest.

Ginny locked her arm through Hermione's as they apparated to a cute little salon in Diagon Alley just down from Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Hermione took a quick look and that shop made her smile. George and Angelina had really done well with it, even with losing Fred. Hermione smiled sadly thinking of the other half of the twins, everyone missed him. He'd have ripped Ron apart, she smiled at the thought. She noticed a muscled red head walking out of the shop and their eyes locked and her heart fluttered dramatically. It was Charlie and he was walking towards her.

Ginny noticed Hermione wasn't following her and looked back. Hermione had this enchanted, nervous look on her face and Ginny could see Charlie walking toward her. Hmm, this is an interesting turn of events she thought. She walked back into the salon to give them a moment.

Charlie couldn't believe his eyes when he walked out of the shop and locked eyes with just the woman he wanted to see. He had gone into the shop to get her something to cheer her up and there she was. He wondered if it was fate and he immediately walked towards her. He could see the shock and happiness on her face as he took her all in. His breath caught in his throat as he noticed how beautiful she looked. From her dark flats to her red sundress and her hair in soft curls. She looked absolutely breath taking and Charlie felt mesmerized. He stopped a few feet from her and smiled. She rushed into his arms.

"Charlie," she whispered happily in his ear as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "I've missed you so much."

He smiled and picked her up to hug her tighter, his nose taking in her smell which was like strawberries and sunshine. Did I actually just think that Charlie thought to himself laughing. "I've missed you too Hermione" He whispered back as he let his lips brush against her temple as he set her down and he could see her blushing.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

He smiled and brushed a curl that was in her eyes, "I actually was buying you a present to try to cheer you up,"

Hermione looked down shyly, "You didn't have to do that Charlie."

Charlie lifted her chin, "Yes I did, and Ron's a stupid git anyways."

Hermione started laughing and Charlie was happy to see the lightness back in her eyes. He grabbed her in another tight hug. Ginny who had been spying in the salon came out and interrupted. "Hello darling brother."

Charlie slowly let go of Hermione, "Hello again kiddo, what are the two loveliest witches doing today?"

Ginny smiled, "Well I'm treating Hermione to a day at the spa, and than we are going out for dinner, have you got my owl yet?"

Charlie shook his head, "Well I have invited you too dinner as well,"

"Awesome, I'd be happy to go to dinner with you two."

"Oh it isn't just us brother, its going to be Harry too. It will be like a double date kinda of thing." She said in an off hand manner.

Hermione blushed and looked up at Charlie through her lashes. "Still sounds like a great time," he winked at Hermione. "Hermione definitely needs someone to talk to while you and Harry snog each other." Hermione and Charlie burst out laughing.

"Ha-Ha-Ha," Ginny said huffily, "You are sooo funny." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Charlie smiled, "Watch who you stick your tongue out to kiddo, a dragon might come out and snatch it."

Ginny tossed her hair and stuck her tongue out again for good measure calling out over her back, "Be at Hermione's at no later than 6:30." And with that she walked back into the salon.

Hermione and Charlie burst out laughing, "Well that's Ginny for you."

Hermione reached out and placed her hand on Charlie's arm, "I'm glad your coming Charlie, I really missed you."

Charlie wrapped his hand around Hermione's holding it and rubbing his calloused thumb over the softness of her skin, "Well someone has to show you not all Weasley men are assholes."

Hermione shivered at his touch, WHAT AM I DOING? Hermione asked herself. "I know you're not an asshole Charlie." She quickly slipped her hand away and went to give him a kiss on the cheek just as he turned his face slightly and she ended up kissing him half on the lips. She pulled back immediately her face extremely red and quickly walked to the salon, "I'll see you tonight Charlie." She said as she quickly slipped in the door.

Charlie reached up and felt his lips, he felt warm all over and he couldn't believe the effect Hermione was having on him, "Yes Hermione, I'll see you tonight," he whispered to the door. Then he quickly apparated to his flat, he needed to make sure he looked great as he tried to woo his brother's ex girlfriend.

**I love the end of this chapter, I cant wait to write their date. I really appreciate the reviews it makes it easier to continue.**

**And to all of you who aren't. You are making me angry, and you don't want to see the HULK angry. Hahahaa. Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-I don't own, and that's okay.**

Hermione let out a sigh of relief as she slid into the salon. Here she was, newly single and already had her sights set on a man. And not just any man, but Charlie, Ron's brother. She groaned, her life was officially screwed up!

Ginny was sitting in the chair getting her hair primped and her nails were getting painted. Hermione rushed into the chair next to her and sat down in the chair. The salon witches immediately started curling her hair.

"Well aren't you a lovely shade of red Hermione, you look kind of like my nails." Ginny said laughing.

Hermione smacked her on the shoulder, "Oh hush."

Ginny smirked at her and winked, "Tonight is going to be fun."

Hermione smiled back, "I imagine it will be."

The girls left the salon feeling primped and pampered. Ginny's hair was lying around her face beautifully and her nails were a lovely red shade. Hermione had her curls tamed slightly and her nails were a pale pink. She didn't want to go for outwardly trying to get attention. She was most beautiful the less she did. Ginny decided they also needed new dresses for dinner, and Hermione had to agree. She knew she shouldn't want to make Charlie notice her, but he was the only thing on her mind.

They went into several shops, Ginny finding a pretty strapless white dress she looked kind of like a naughty pinup girl. For Hermione it took a little longer, she didn't want to look like she was trying to hard. She wanted it to be effortless. She ended up getting a black halter top dress that fit right around her curves. It really accented her hourglass figure and Ginny whistled when she walked out of the dressing room.

"Charlie is going to die when he sees you in that." Ginny said.

"Ginny I'm not dressing for Charlie." Hermione stuttered out shyly.

"Mione, I'm your best friend. And I think its great okay. Ron's an idiot and Charlie is great. It would make me really happy to see you two together." She said seriously.

Hermione smiled at this, "but I just broke up with Ron. I'm not looking for a rebound and Charlie probably only thinks of me as a little girl. He would want someone mature and beautiful."

Ginny grabbed Hermione and turned her to look in the mirror, "Baby you are beautiful, and if there is someone more mature than you please point them out."

Hermione laughed and grabbed Ginny in a hug, "You really think he'd like it Ginny?"

"Sweetie, I think he's going to need to put ice cubes down his pants when he see's you."

The girls laughed at this. Hermione was really feeling great and she did a turn in the mirror. As she was turning she seen a red haired man and blonde woman standing off to the side watching her and her heart dropped to her feet. It was Ron and Luna. She stopped shocked at Ginny quickly turned also.

"What are you doing here you asshole, and what about you, you home wrecker?" Ginny asked angrily.

Hermione placed her hand on Ginny's arm, "Please Ginny not here okay."

Ginny nodded angrily and glared at the two of them.

Ron looked up sadly into Hermione's eyes and she could see he had two black eyes, "You look beautiful Mione," he said quietly.

Ginny opened her mouth to spew something else but Hermione shook her head. "Thank you." She said back, "What happened to your face?".

"Nothing I didn't deserve."

"Was it Harry?" Ginny asked amused, "Because if he didn't I sure as hell will. And why didn't you just magic it away?"

"No, it was Charlie actually. And mom thought it was something I deserved and I agreed. She's pretty upset and not really talking to me."

"Good," Ginny said.

Ron looked upset at Ginny and turned to Hermione, "Can we talk, maybe? Go for coffee or dinner?" He looked hopeful.

At that moment Hermione felt everything she felt for Ron flow out of her body. Seeing him standing there looking so upset and sad with Luna made her feel better about it. She could tell they actually cared about each other; she had her hand placed on his back like she was giving him strength. "Ron, I can't tonight, I have previous engagements."

Ron nodded, "I understand that, will you call me when you're ready and you have time." He asked cautiously.

"Yes I can do that." Hermione said.

Ron turned to walk out and Luna whispered something in his ear, he nodded and walked out leaving Luna with the girls.

"Hermione, I know you probably hate me. And I just want to let you know I'm sorry. I deserve everything you say about me and too me. You're one of my best friends and I never wanted or expected this to happen." Tears started falling down her face and it made Hermione just want to hug her, but she stood strong.

"Luna, in time I'll get over it. But right now I'm hurt and sad. My whole life changed this morning and I'm not really in the mood to talk about it okay?"

Luna nodded tears still sliding down her face, "I'm just sorry Hermione." She then turned to Ginny and said very seriously, "You can punch me if you want." She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

It brightened the atmosphere immediately and Ginny and Hermione burst out laughing, "Oh I'm not going to hit you; I'm not that bad of a person." Ginny said laughing.

Luna looked up and slightly smiled; she nodded to both Hermione and Ginny and quickly left the shop.

"Well that was interesting," Hermione said quietly.

Ginny grabbed Hermione in a hug, "At least he got to see you in that dress. Luna would never look good in a dress like that."

Hermione hugged her back, "Thanks Ginny," she sighed out, "Is it bad that I don't care anymore?" she said quietly.

"Nope, because I think you finally realize that you're too good for him, now lets pay for this beautiful dress and get back to your flat. We need to get ready!" she said excitedly.

"Thanks for doing this for me Ginny, the dress the hair. Everything." Hermione said as she changed back into her red sundress and went to pay for her dress.

"No problem sweetie," Ginny said loudly, "this isn't just helping you, this could help Charlie too." She said quietly.

"What did you say Gin?" Hermione called.

"Oh nothing, lets just get home and ready." She wasn't ready to let Hermione know exactly what she was thinking.

**Okay, fighting done. Dinner and stuff with Charlie, everything is looking up for Hermione. =) **

**Review away minions.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer-JK Rowling owns, I just like to play.**

Charlie looked at the clock for the millionth time in 10 minutes, 5:48. Was the stupid clock working? He went over and could hear the tick tock of it and he sighed in frustration. Whenever he wanted something it seemed to take forever to get here and this double date thing as Ginny so eloquently put was something he wanted bad. He took out the picture of him and Hermione at Bill's wedding and rubbed his thumb over her face. For two years he had dreamt about Hermione, always getting mad at himself because she was with his brother. When she had spent that time with him in Romania it had taken all of his will power not to throw her over his shoulder and ravish her. It had gotten close a couple times after they both had a few drinks, where he stopped caring but it had never gotten farther than lusty thoughts and "accidental" touches.

He looked at himself in the mirror; he was dressed in dark blue jeans that fit him extremely well. Tight in all the right places and extremely comfortable in case they decided to do something after dinner. And he was wearing a tight black t-shirt that accentuated his muscles. His hair was dried and shook out looking sexily mussed. He accessorized with the silver watch his parents had gave him on his 17th birthday and a silver chain. He looked away from the mirror and over to the bouquet of Gerber daisies he had bought for Hermione. He thought about getting her long stem red roses but realized that was too cheesy and he had remembered that Hermione had told him that they were her favorite flowers. So he got them and charmed them to change colors. He looked at the clock again. 5:50. Okay that's it he thought, he decided to apparate over early. He couldn't wait to see her. He grabbed his black dragon skin coat (like leather) and the flowers and with a poof he was gone.

**OoO**

Hermione was nervous; she kept trying to tell herself that this was just dinner with friends. Yes two friends that were very much together and he ex's big brother that she had harbored feelings for, but just dinner. Her heart started to thump in her chest and her stomach felt like there was a flock of butterflies in it. Her makeup looked smoldering and she had killer heals on. Ginny had stared at her in shock when she had walked down. The memory of that face made Hermione giggle a bit and her muscles relaxed. Even if this turned out to be the worst idea ever, it was always nice getting dressed up and looking hot when you're feeling down about yourself. She looked at the clock, 5:48. Uggghhh, she really wanted 6:30 to come, she couldn't wait for everyone to get here. Ginny had to help Harry get ready but she promised she'd be back before Charlie got to her house. Hermione didn't know how to handle being alone with him right now. Which was so weird because she had lived one on one with him for 3 months while she was in Romania. She guessed it had all to do with timing, and the fact that even though she only kissed him half way on the lips it had affected her more than any other kiss she had ever had. And it was only half of his lips. She couldn't understand what was going through her head. She decided to re touch her lipstick when she heard a poof and knock on the door and she slightly missed her lips. Sighing Hermione yelled "Come in, it's open." She figured it would just be Ginny. She turned as the door opened and in walked the person she didn't expect to see for at least a half hour.

"Charlie?" Hermione stuttered out her eyes wide.

"Hey Hermione, I was really bored at home and figured you and Ginny wouldn't mind if I showed up a bit early." He said walking up to her with a big bouquet of flowers. "I also brought these for you." He said handing her the most beautiful flowers. He stopped dead looking her up and down. His eyes bugged out a bit. She looked absolutely breathtaking.

"Oh Charlie!" Hermione said excitedly, "You brought my favorite flowers and ohhh they change color. They are so beautiful. Ginny actually had to help Harry get ready but I don't mind that you're early" She leaned in and inhaled their fragrance.

Charlie took a deep breath and shook his head, he then smiled at her reaction, Yah these were definitely better than roses, and he mentally patted himself on the back.

Hermione quickly walked into her kitchen to grab a vase for them, she couldn't believe how thoughtful he was. And that he remembered her favorite flowers, something she mentioned forever ago. "Charlie thank you so much for these," she turned to him smiling.

"No problem Mione, it's just great to see you smiling," he said smiling back. Then he cocked his head to the side. "I think you have something on your lip."

Hermione went a deep shade of red, "Oh no," she said embarrassed. She turned to run to the bathroom to get away but Charlie's hands on her shoulders stopped her. "Don't be embarrassed, it's cute." He said laughing. He reached his thumb out and slowly wiped along her upper lip. The touch was anything but innocent and Hermione shivered from his touch.

"You look so beautiful," Charlie whispered and Hermione leaned into his touch that had turned from wiping her lip to cupping her face.

They both lean in and their lips just touch when they hear popping of apparition and the opening of the front door, they quickly leap apart from each other. Hermione turns and hides her face in the flowers and Charlie quickly sits at the table, trying to hide the bulge in the front of his pants.

"Oh Charlie you're here already." Ginny says sauntering into the room and kissing her brother on the cheek. She noticed that under his tan he looked to be blushing. She quickly looked at Hermione and noticed a definite blush on her face and wondered what Harry and her had walked in on.

Harry walked up to Charlie and they shook hands. They hadn't seen each other in a while and immediately sat down to talk. Men and their bonding.

Ginny quickly walked up to Hermione and said, "Hey sweetie, I think I got some mud on my dress when we apparated can you help me with the wand movement to get it off." She said giving her a WE NEED TO TALK IN PRIVATE look.

"Sure Gin, lets go to my room." She said quickly looking down.

"We'll be back in a sec boys," Ginny said laughing over her shoulder, the boys didn't even notice. They were too into talking about the Quidditch World Cup. She shook her head and followed Hermione to her room.

**I know I keep saying that date is next chapter, date is next chapter.**

**But I'm just letting the story take me where it wants to go.**

**I hope you guys like it. Let me know.**

**Review I COMMAND YOU!**


	8. Chapter 8

**As you all know I don't own. JK Rowling is the mastermind.**

**We are all her puppets**

Hermione sat quickly on her bed and looked down at her hands, her heart was beating a mile a minute and she reached up and brushed her lips with her fingers. Charlie had kissed her, she had kissed Charlie, and she wanted to, again and again. She put her face in her hands.

Ginny quickly walked into Hermione's room and seen her best friend on her bed. She quickly shut the door and climbed up beside her. "My dear friend, what did Harry and I just about walk in on?" she asked giggling.

"Wwfff issedd" Hermione mumbled into her hands.

Ginny laughed and pulled her hands from her mouth, "What happened?"

Hermione took a deep breath and looked up at Ginny, "I think we kissed Gin."

Ginny couldn't help the smile that broke over her face, "You think? Shouldn't you know if you kissed? Explain to me what happened."

"Well Charlie came over early, right when I was re-touching my lipstick and the pop of apparition scared me and I guess I got some lipstick on the top of my lip. Than Charlie came in and gave me the most beautiful bouquet of flowers." Hermione stopped and smiled at this, "then he told me I had something on my lip and I got embarrassed and tried to turn away. He grabbed me and said it was cute and wiped it away. It was so nice, and then he cupped my face and told me I was beautiful and we were both leaning in and…"

"AND WHAT?" Ginny said excitedly.

"I think our lips touched, I think. But you guys walked in right than." Hermione put her face back in her hands.

"Damn, I knew I should have given Harry a little something something before we left," Ginny said angrily.

Hermione pushed Ginny and laughed, "Thanks Gin, but being truthfully honestly I'm glad you guys came when you did. I don't know what would have happened."

"Did it make you happy?" Ginny asked

Hermione blushed as she answered, "it made me happy that he thought I was beautiful and wanted me."

"Then that's all that matters sweetie." Ginny pulled Hermione up and gave her a fierce hug. "You're my best friend, and I want you too be happy. And if that's with my older and favorite brother, than I'm so cool with that!"

Hermione laughed and hugged the girl back, she was so happy she had Ginny in her life. "Thanks Gin."

Ginny was grilling her about how Charlie's eyes had looked and all other things best friends were supposed to ask when they heard a knock on her door.

"Hey baby, its 6:30 we got to go or we'll lose the reservation. So is the mud off your dress yet?" Harry asked through the door.

"Yah we'll be right out." Ginny called loudly.

Ginny quickly looked in the mirror and was satisfied with how she looked; she quickly looked at Hermione and knew the girl would want to fix her makeup and hair, etc. But Ginny knew she looked great and quickly pulled Hermione out of her room.

Charlie and Harry were waiting by the door and Ginny noticed her brother's eyes lit up when Hermione came into focus. She smiled; getting them together was going to be so easy. She bent to put her heels on and grabbed onto Harry to keep her balance. "Thanks baby," she said winking saucily at him and to her utter delight he blushed.

Hermione looked up at Charlie and smiled at him. He looked so handsome smiling back at her that it slightly took her breath away and she had to look down. She thought about their kiss and a lovely blush came to her cheeks, she peeked through her lashes at Charlie again and he winked at her causing her to get pinker. Ginny of course noticed and held her leg out so Hermione tripped.

Charlie immediately caught her and pulled her up, keeping his arms around her waist and they're bodies were against each other. Hermione had grabbed him around the neck and her face was in his chest. She took a deep breath and she could smell the smell that was all Charlie. Woodsy and smoky, a smell that made her feel safe and protected. She turned to look up at Charlie and noticed how close their lips were. She looked at his lips and back at his eyes.

Charlie couldn't believe how right it felt having her in his arms, she felt like she fit to his body so perfectly. He wrapped his arms more securely around her waist and he could smell her perfume so perfectly. It was like she bottled sunshine, he wanted to get lost in her smell. When she finally looked at his eyes he noticed that she looked at his lips and back at his eyes. She licked her lips and bit the soft skin. He didn't know if she noticed what she did, or if she knew how to literally drive a man crazy. He lowered his head to capture her lips in a real kiss when he heard someone cough.

Hermione quickly jumped out of his arms and looked over at Ginny and Harry, blushing so brightly she thought her face was going to burn off. Ginny turned and scowled at Harry, they had been so close!

Hermione bent to pull her heels on and she swayed slightly. Charlie reached out and held onto her and she looked up and smiled.

Harry coughed again. He wasn't an idiot and he knew something was up between Hermione and Charlie. But he knew she was in a delicate state and didn't want anyone coming in thinking to get a little action from her. Even if he was Ron's older (and much tougher) brother. He needed to talk to Hermione tonight to see how she felt about this.

"You guys ready to go?" he asked, giving Charlie the eye.

Charlie smiled, "Yup. So are we all going to apparate there?"

Ginny quickly spouted up, "I think it would be better if we side along apparated, just so we don't cause so much noise and affect any muggles." She noticed that everyone quickly nodded and she grabbed Harry, "let's go first so we can get a table."

Harry was going to say he'd go with Hermione when he felt Ginny's hands tracing patterns on his body and giving him a look that said DO WHAT I WANT, OR YOU GET NO ACTION! He quickly agreed. Hoping Hermione would be okay, he quickly looked over and mouthed "Sorry" and poof they were gone.

Hermione chuckled slightly and looked up at Charlie and he held his hand out to her, "Shall we?" he asked smiling at her. She never noticed he had such a sexy crooked smile. She blushed and placed her hand in his and he pulled her to his chest and wrapping his arms around her little waist. She placed her hands on his chest and looked up in his brilliant green eyes. "You look absolutely breathtaking Hermione." He whispered quietly to her.

She smiled and looked down, "Thank you." She whispered back, "you look pretty dashing yourself."

She could hear him chuckling and poof they apparated after Harry and Ginny.

**Haha, gosh I'm evil. But all you loyal reviewers will be rewarded. Not really, I just really appreciate reviews =) What do you guys think? you liking where its going? Let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

. This is Hermione's dress if anyone was wondering.

. This is Ginny's dress if anyone was wondering.

**JK ROWLING OWNS.**

Hermione felt the familiar tugging in her belly button, and a second later they were outside the little French restaurant. Usually after apparating she was dizzy but inside Charlie's protective arms she felt perfectly fine. She leaned into his chest and wrapped her arms around his middle.

Charlie didn't waste anytime and he gripped Hermione in a tighter hug, laying his cheek on the top of her head. He ran his fingers up and down her spine, making delicate pictures. Hermione shivered against him and giggled, "I think they're probably wondering where we are." She didn't pull away from him though.

"Yah they probably are." He didn't pull away either.

She lifted her head to look into his eyes, "I really missed you Charlie."

"I missed you too Mione, it wasn't nearly as fun in Romania when you weren't there." He told her, and it was actually the truth. When she had left after those 3 months of it being them two, best friends hanging out all the time. She had taken the sunshine out of his life. He hadn't realized how lonely he was until she had left.

She scrunched her nose at him and laughed, "Didn't Abby keep you occupied?" she asked him a worried look in her eyes.

Charlie laughed, Abby had been the girl he had been seeing before Hermione had came out and for sometime during her visit. Abby was a leggy blonde dragon keeper, and Charlie had thought she was the one. But than Hermione had come into his life and poof, Abby hadn't mattered at all. "No Hermione, after I had my eyes opened by a fantastically beautiful and smart witch Abby didn't matter anymore."

Hermione breath caught and entwined her hands behind Charlie's neck, pulling him down.

"Come on guys, our table is waiting," Harry called out the front door. When he noticed the way they were pressed together he scowled.

Hermione pulled out of Charlie's arms, she turned her frustration on Harry. "Can I speak to you a moment Harry?"

Charlie noticing how angrily Hermione was looking at Harry he decided this was his moment to leave, "Yah I'll go wait at the table with Ginny." He walked away and after he passed Harry (who was really giving him the look, and Charlie didn't blame him, Harry was trying to be protective) he turned and winked at Hermione. She smirked sexily and his stomach gave a little flip. This witch was really driving him crazy he thought with a smile on his face as he walked in the restaurant.

Harry walked to Hermione and they were both glaring at each other. It was silent for a few moments and Harry decided he was going to break it. "What is going on with you and Charlie?"

Hermione laughed slightly the anger leaving her eyes. She guessed she had to appreciate Harry. He was just trying to protect her.

"Harry," she said calmly, "Do you trust me?"

Harry looked shocked, "Of course I do Mione, it's him I don't trust. You're in a delicate state and I won't let another Weasley take advantage of you." He said angrily.

Hermione grabbed Harry in a hug and laughed, "You're in a relationship with a Weasley Harry."

"Well… Yah, but you're my best friend. And I'm really mad at Ron for what he did to you Hermione. I know you're strong but it killed me to see you crying today." He said quietly hugging her back. "You mean more to me than most people Hermione, you are my family."

Tears were in Hermione's eyes when she pulled back, "Harry and you're my family too. But I actually really like Charlie. I've liked him for a long time. But I've always been with Ron; I thought Ron and I would be forever. But all day I've been realizing that I was settling for him. I'll always love Ron, Harry. He was my first love and is still one of my best friends. But I'm surprisingly not hurt about it."

Harry looked at her, "You sure? You looked pretty hurt about it this morning."

"Well of course I was hurt when he told me, I was shocked. I felt like I didn't deserve to be loved." A tear fell down her cheek. "And maybe I'm still a little worried that I don't deserve to be happy, but I believe in fate. And that everything happens for a reason."

Harry reached up and wiped the tear from her face, "I'm so sorry Hermione, you should never feel like that. This is all my fault." Harry said defeated.

"How is this your fault Harry?" Hermione said angrily, "You don't own everyone's actions. This was Ron's decision. Don't own his actions."

"If I hadn't put them together this never would have happened. You guys would be happy right now. I feel like I'm in the middle and I have to choose. And its been killing me all day." He said sadly looking at his feet.

Hermione laughed again, "Harry I'd never ask you too choose, so don't even worry. You're my best friend and Ron is still my best friend. We've been through too much stuff." Hermione reached down and squeezed his hand. "This isn't your fault Harry. Please stop worrying."

Harry squeezed her hand back and he took a deep breath, "Okay, I'll give Charlie a chance." He laughed, "I do think he's a great guy so that makes it a bit better. And he's Ginny's favorite brother. So I guess I can give him a chance." He wrapped her in a last hug, "If I had to choose it would be you," he whispered into her ear and kissed her temple. "Now lets get inside, I'm as hungry as a Hippogriff."

Hermione laughed with Harry as he pulled her into the restaurant and pulled her toward hopefully her future.

**OoO**

While Harry and Hermione were having their talk, Ginny was interrogating Charlie. "What was taking you so long brother dearest?" she asked smirking like a pixie.

"Ginny, why don't you ask me what you want to know. Stop playing coy kiddo. I know you better than that." Charlie said laughing as he sat down across from his sister.

"Do you like Hermione?" she asked, loving that her brother knew he wanted to get straight to the point.

"I've liked her for a while Gin, since she came to Romania." He said seriously.

"Is she why you broke up with what's her name?"

"Yes, along with other reasons. But mostly yes."

"Wow," Ginny said. "How do you feel about the whole thing with Ron?"

"Angry." He said, getting a hard glint in his eyes. "I couldn't believe that git would throw her away like that."

Ginny laughed and patted her brother on his hand that was clenched in the table cloth, "Yah we seen his eyes, that was rather sweet of you Charlie."

Charlie laughed, "Yah well I know how hard this must be on Harry. You know being in the middle. And I was just so pissed when he walked in. He hurt her Gin, and I'm not cool with that."

Ginny smiled at her brother, "You guys will be great together. I heartily give my consent."

Charlie laughed, "I don't think its your decision kiddo. Hermione and I have a lot of chemistry but I know she's still hurting about Ron. She's a strong girl but I can see her aching inside. And I don't want to push her thinking I want to take advantage."

"You're too good of a guy for that Charlie, and Hermione knows it."

Charlie looked up at his sister, "Do you really think I have a chance Gin?" he asked his eyes hopeful.

"I think you have more than a chance Charlie."

Charlie smiled, and looked up as Hermione and Harry walked into the restaurant. They both looked happy so Charlie figured their talk went well, and if to confirm Harry looked up at him and gave him a nod. Charlie nodded back and Hermione looked into his eyes. Charlie crossed his fingers under the table that this would be the girl for him.

**Awe…. YAY. **

**Harry & Hermione needed a chance to talk, especially so Harry will quit interrupting. Silly Harry Potter. I hope you guys like the chapter. Getting everything out in the open. Hermione is still hurt by Ron but trusts in fate. And Charlie really likes her. Sigh. Love is in the air.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry the websites aren't working for the dresses, that's annoying.**

**JK ROWLING OWS as you all know.**

Charlie stood up as soon as they got to the table and pulled out Hermione's chair. She smiled at him; she couldn't remember the last time Ron had pulled out her chair for her. She sat down and he pushed it in, letting his hands brush across her shoulders and she shivered. She looked over at him as he sat next to her and gave her his sexy crooked grin and it made her heart melt to her toes.

Hermione blushed slightly and looked at the other people occupying their table; it was so easy to get lost in his eyes. And she knew she was mooning over him. They all easily slipped into a comfortable conversation about Quidditch, the war and everything in between. Hermione loved being able to debate a topic and Charlie was a worthy opponent in her wit. Ginny and Harry were also enjoying their selves immensely, they loved seeing Hermione get heated about a topic she was confident and passionate about, and seeing Charlie take her for her money was hilarious. They were interrupted by a pretty blonde waitress who looked the boys up and down when she walked to the table. She smiled at them, and bent to give them their menus, showing off her overly large fake boobs.

The waitress turned to Harry and noticed Ginny giving her the death stare and decided that while getting the attention of Harry Potter would be great (and awesome to brag to her friends about) there was a handsome red haired man sitting at the table as well. She looked to the girl sitting next to him and shrugged her off, here was a man who was with the wrong girl and she'd show him how right she was for him. His muscled body made the waitress feel weak in her knees as she imagined him pinning his body over hers.

So she turned on her charm totally for Charlie, smiling and flirting. It made Hermione completely jealous and angry, and she knew she had no right to be. Here was her good friend and they were out to dinner. It wasn't a date and she should stop thinking that it was. She looked down at her menu with a sad look on her face, feeling once again that she didn't deserve to be loved.

"Now I definitely recommend you try to veal, it's so good. It's to die for." Hermione heard the waitress saying to Charlie and she looked up. The waitress was looking him in the eye and licking her lips. Hermione paled, what guy was going to turn down this beautiful girl who was obviously throwing herself at him. Guys were so predictable.

But what Hermione didn't realize that Charlie wasn't predictable at all, he turned his attention on her and grabbed her hand, "Have you looked at the menu Mione?" he asked in a soft voice.

She looked up quickly and could see his face was very close to hers, she could see his eyes go from brilliant green to a dark forest. "Umm…" she stuttered out.

He squeezed her hand and smiled, "Do you mind if I order for you, I know what you like." He said winking.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat and she squeezed his hand back. She smiled and knew she shouldn't categorize Charlie in the same way as every other guy, he was obviously special.

Charlie turned back on the waitress, "We'd both like to have the garden salad to start, and then we'd like the chicken cordon bleu and a chocolate mousse for dessert." He turned and looked back at Hermione and smiled sexily, "Maybe we'll take dessert to go." He winked at her and she blushed.

Ginny burst out laughing, "We'll have the same thanks, Charlie do you want Harry and I to leave you guys alone?"

Charlie laughed too, "Oh we'll have all the time to be alone later," he said suggestively.

The waitress walked huffily away, really what did that girl have that she didn't.

Charlie looked at Hermione and threw his arm around her shoulders and squeezed, "Sorry Mione, I hate when girls throw themselves at me. It's really frustrating. And here I am sitting with one of the most beautiful women I know and she thinks I'd be interested in her." He shook his head and went back to talking with Harry.

Hermione eyes got huge and she looked at Ginny who was looking like she just won the lottery. She motioned her head at her best friend to go to the washroom. Ginny smiled, "Alright boys, we just need to go powder our noses," she snorted at that. "Don't pick up any ladies while we're gone." She leaned down and kissed Harry. "I mean it."

Harry laughed, "We'll take your time, Charlie's and my other dates are coming."

They all laughed, and the girls quickly rushed to the washroom.

****OoO****

Hermione breathed like she was hyperventilating, "What does this mean Ginny, IM SO CONFUSED."

"Sweetie calm down! What is there to be confused about? He likes you, and now you know it." Ginny placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders, "Take a DEEP breath."

Hermione sat on the counter, "Your right Gin, why do I let myself get so excited about this. I just really expected him to go for that waitress. She's his type. Beautiful, thin, tall with long legs." She looked down at herself dejectedly. "Why do I even bother?"

Ginny shook her a bit, "Sweetie, stop it really. Cause now you're starting to piss me off. You are beautiful, breathtaking, intelligent and funny. You're his type! Stop putting yourself down and just go with it."

Hermione looked up and Ginny and gave her a small smile, "I guess I am getting annoying aren't I?"

Ginny hugged her, "I'll forgive you for it this once, do you ever take your own advice?"

Hermione looked at her, "What are you talking about Gin?"

Ginny cocked her head, "Don't you remember when I wanted so bad to be with Harry all those years at school? And you told me too wait and be patient and go with the flow."

Hermione laughed and jumped down, "You're right Gin, man do I have a smart best friend."

Ginny laughed, "Don't forget sexy and amazing." She said saucily.

Hermione wrapped her arm around the others shoulder, "I think I'll leave Harry to tell you that."

The girls laughed and walked out of the bathroom.

****OoO****

While the Hermione was getting a talking to in the bathroom the guys were doing what guys do best. And that's guy talk.

"I never would have guessed you and Hermione mate," Harry said laughing.

"Is it that obvious Harry?"

"Yah, just a little bit man, you've haven't been able to keep you're eyes off her the entire time."

Charlie sighed, "I know," he shook his head, "I've always had feelings for her, since the first time I met her we clicked."

Harry looked at him questioningly, "Wasn't that in our 4th year? At the world cup?"

"Yah, and don't look at me like that Harry. I didn't mean they've always been romantic feelings. She intrigued me. She was so smart and had such a good head on her shoulders. It was nice to talk to her. And then she came to Romania and she had matured so much. Beautiful and intelligent. It started out friendly feelings, but I haven't been able to get her out of my head for the past two years."

Harry took a deep breath, "Wow Charlie, I never would have guessed that."

Charlie laughed, "I never imagined I'd have a chance with her, I thought my baby brother wasn't this stupid to throw such a magnificent woman away."

Harry smiled at Charlie, "Well man, you definitely have my consent. Hermione is really special and she deserves someone to take care of her. To treat her the way she is supposed to be treated." Harry reached out to shake his hand. "I know Hermione likes you too, she's just really mixed up right now. It might take her a while to realize that she's worth it to you."

Charlie's eyes got darker with anger, "I could really hurt my brother for what he did to her."

Harry laughed, "I heard you already did."

The boys both laughed. Harry smiled, "Thanks for doing that though mate, I wanted too. But being in the middle really sucks."

"I figured it would be hard on you, no worries. I'd do it again in a second. I don't care that he's my brother, doesn't make him any less of an idiot."

"I hope it works out for you Charlie, she's a great woman. But I'll actually kill you if you hurt her." Harry said seriously. "She doesn't deserve to be hurt anymore."

"I know Harry, I'd do pretty much anything to make her happy."

Harry smiled, "Alright, as long as we understand each other," they both laughed again. Both understanding the other more and respecting more.


	11. Chapter 11

**As always JK Rowling owns and is queen of the world.**

Hermione and Ginny walked up to the table to see two happy guys talking, and it made them look at each other and smile. It was a good sign that Harry and Charlie looked so chummy. Charlie stood up and pulled Hermione's chair out again. Ginny turned to Harry and smacked him. "Now why can't you do romantic things like that?"

Harry balked, "Well because I've already wooed you, Charlie is still trying to woo Hermione."

Everyone burst out laughing, and Charlie turned to Hermione looking in her eyes and saying quietly so only she would hear "That is if I'm allowed to woo her."

Hermione blushed and looked down smiling happily to herself. She looked up into his eyes and winked causing him to blush slightly as well.

The conversation flowed so comfortably after that, and when their meal came Charlie made an event of barley looking at the waitress and paying a lot of attention to Hermione. Ginny asked for a couple bottles of wine while Charlie brushed a curl out of her face and kissed her hand, Hermione giggled and that caused Ginny and Harry to burst into laughter. The waitress turned haughtily without another word.

"I think she got it Charlie," Ginny said laughingly, "You don't need to snog her okay?"

Charlie looked up and blushed, because all that had been running through his head was taking her beautiful face in his hands and kissing her.

Ginny smiled and patted her brothers hand, "Anyways Charlie, tell us how you managed to get moved back here?"

Hermione nodded eagerly, through everything that happened she hadn't even asked why he was here and not with his dragons in Romania.

"Well," Charlie started, "Kingsley wrote to me a couple weeks ago saying that the Aurors were having a hard time catching the remaining Death Eaters and he's worried that the rumors of them using dragons are true. So he asked me if I minded helping out."

Harry smiled, "Right on mate, that's great. It's nice to know we'll have someone with more experience helping out."

Hermione smiled at Charlie, "so it looks like we'll be working together hmm?"

Charlie smiled, "I sure hope so."

Hermione felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest.

****OoO****

All through dinner Hermione would feel Charlie's leg bump up against hers, and when she didn't move it, he didn't either. And by the time dessert came around they were all feeling a little drunk. Charlie's arm was around Hermione's shoulders and she was heavily leaning into him, Harry and Ginny were in similar positions. The waitress brought the dessert and quickly turned on heel, causing all four of them to laugh. Ginny started feeding Harry the chocolate mousse in a provocative manner. Charlie looked at her and wiggled his eyebrows, "Do I get the same treatment."

Hermione blushed and laughed, "Unlike Ginny here, I can keep my hands to myself." She said pushing herself off Charlie and taking a big spoon of the mousse into her mouth. "I'm sure a big dragon keeper like you can feed yourself." She said her laughter turning into a moan of pleasure, "This is like heaven."

"It would be even more like heaven if you fed me," Charlie said winking.

Hermione got a wicked idea in her head, "Alright Charlie, you're right. Open your mouth."

Charlie's eyes got as big as saucers and he opened his mouth happily, Hermione got a big scoop of the chocolate mousse and leaned into him. Ginny and Harry stopping their snuggling to watch, Hermione bit her lip, watching Charlie's eyes turn from the mousse to her mouth. She licked along her bottom lip and Charlie's eyes got deep and lusty. She then quickly spooned the chocolate onto his nose, "Opps," she said giggling.

"Oh that's it Hermione, you're going to get it." Charlie quickly took a little handful of the mousse and threw it at Hermione hitting her in the face.

Hermione had a shocked look on her face, she couldn't believe that. Ginny was laughing uncontrollably and Hermione turned to her, "Think this is funny do you," Ginny nodded and Hermione tossed the rest of her spoonful at her hitting her on the cheek.

Harry looked between his friends and started pulling himself farther and farther away, until they all threw some at him. It turned into an all out food fight, them conjuring up more mousse to throw and when the manager finally came out to scold them and kick them out, they were covered head to toe.

"Sir, we are a respectable restaurant. And while we love serving the famous Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, we can not allow this sort of thing to happen. I'd kindly ask you to leave." The manager said seriously.

They all managed to hold off their giggles and look slightly ashamed of themselves while Harry apologized and told the manager to send him the bill for any thing that was broken or needed to be cleaned. As they quickly made their way outside they all burst out in laughter.

"Hermione I didn't know you had it in you," Harry said laughing. "And Charlie, the look on your face when she got in on your nose was hilarious."

They all had a good laugh about it until Ginny looked at her previously white dress, "Harry we have to go, I need to start cleaning this dress immediately or it will be ruined."

Harry laughed, "Alright sweetie," he grabbed Hermione in a chocolaty hug, "Have a good night Mione, and thanks for the most fun I've had in a while." Ginny did the same and poof they apparated away.

Charlie looked down at Hermione and grabbed her hand, "Look at what you started." He laughed.

Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand, loving the way it felt having his sticky calloused fingers entwined with hers. "I'm a wild one."

He nodded and smiled, "You need help cleaning your dress, I'm pretty good at cleaning spells."

Hermione's stomach felt like butterflies were going crazy, "I think I can handle this one Charlie." She said looking down.

"Alright, well than can I take you out for breakfast tomorrow?"

Hermione looked up at his sexy smile, and she nodded, "I'd love too."

He pulled her close, "As long as you don't start a food fight."

She laughed and looked up at him, "No promises."

He smiled and he lifted his hand to cup Hermione's face, causing her laughter to stop abruptly. He rubbed his thumb along her cheek bone smearing chocolate. Than to Hermione's delight her rubbed along her bottom lip, her breath caught in her throat when she watched him stick this thumb in his mouth and lick off the chocolate. She felt like it was the most sexual thing she had ever seen, and she felt herself growing a little hotter. She decided she had just enough liquid courage to wrap her arms around Charlie's neck and whisper seductively, "If you like that taste I think there is some more on my lips."

Charlie wasted no time capturing her lips with his and Hermione moaned into his mouth as he slipped his tongue out and slid it over her bottom lip. She tightened her hands in his hair and he wrapped his around her waist. The kiss deepened and Hermione could feel his hands cupping her butt and pulling her tighter to him. Hermione could feel his hardness pressing against her and she felt powerful having this much of an effect on him and she grinded her hips against him, causing him to moan and bit onto her lip which caused her to gasp.

"Watch what you're getting yourself into love, or you'll be starting something you can't handle." He said huskily nibbling along her lip and down her neck.

"Ohhhh," Hermione moaned, "I think I can handle anything you want to show me dragon tamer."

Charlie came back and caught her lips in a delicate kiss that Hermione tried to deepen, he pulled back and laid his head against hers. "Hermione I've been dreaming of kissing you for 2 years, and you taste better than I ever imagined."

Hermione giggled, "I think that might have something to do with the chocolate."

He laughed with her and kissed her lips again, "But I know this has been a long day, and I don't want to push this on you. We have tons of time."

Hermione nodded and smiled at him, glad he had stopped it. Because as much as she wanted this she didn't want Charlie to just be a rebound. She wanted things to grow with him. "So I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast."

Charlie nodded, "I'll be around at 9:00am okay?"

Hermione nodded and turned to walk away, she looked back and Charlie and couldn't resist running back for one more quick kiss. He smiled and patted her bum, "I'll see you tomorrow love."

She smiled at him and winked, then quickly apparated away.

**Reviews? They are appreciated.**

**And I put up two chapters right after each other. So I think I deserve reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- JK Rowling owns.**

Hermione couldn't keep the smile off her face when she got home. She smiled walking into the house and into the bathroom. She smiled when she turned the water on and smiled when she peeled her chocolaty mess of a dress of and slipped under the hot water. She started to sing really loudly to "Walking on Sunshine." And in the back of her mind she thought she heard a poof, but quickly dismissed the idea. She grabbed her favorite strawberry shampoo and lathered her head. She could feel the warm water cascading down her body and it loosened all her muscles. She reached up and felt her lips, enjoying how they felt slightly swollen. She felt absolutely delicious and a little tipsy and the hot shower was really bringing that out. She shut the water off and climbed out of the shower, slipping and sliding and laughing the whole time. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her middle and as she was walking out of the bathroom slipped right into the arms of Charlie.

"AAAAHHHH," she squealed as her towel slipped.

Charlie grabbed her around the waist, just about dropping her as he felt his hand come in contact with skin. "Oh shit." He said as he looked down and seen her body was totally uncovered.

Hermione frantically tried to pull her towel up to cover her body, "Charlie what are you doing here?" she asked trying to sound more confident then she felt.

"Um, I ah Um, Well you see, you um." Charlie tried to stutter out.

Hermione finally got her towel somewhat in place and looked up in his eyes and started laughing. "Dragon got your tongue?"

Charlie was blushing so red, and he let go of her to cover his face, "Hermione I'm so sorry, you just forgot your purse and I brought it back. Omg."

Hermione laughed a little, "I thought I heard someone apparating, but I thought it was all in my head."

Charlie smiled slightly his face still so red, "I'm really sorry; I should have just dropped your purse off and left."

Hermione smiled at him, "Well if you had done that I wouldn't be able to do this," she quickly pulled his head down to hers and kissed him deeply.

He wrapped his arms around hers, careful not to pull her towel off and enjoyed the feeling of his lips moving in sync with hers. He'd be lying to himself if he said he just wanted to bring her purse back. As soon as she apparated away he wanted her back in his arms. He couldn't remember the last time a woman had affected him as much as she had. She was beautiful and intelligent, and he wanted her all to himself.

When they pulled back from the kiss, Hermione laid her head against his chest, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat as he rubbed patterns on her bare shoulders. "Tell me the real reason you didn't go Charlie?" She asked.

Charlie chuckled, "Because as soon as you left my arms, that's the only place I wanted you too be."

Hermione smiled up at him, "I'm going to go change into my pajamas okay? Will you promise to stay here until than?"

He nodded and kissed her forehead, "I'll be here as long as you want me too."

Hermione smiled and pulled out of his arms, making sure her towel was still in place and quickly walked into her bedroom. She decided on flannel shorts and a tank top, not wanting to be too sleazy. She quickly towel dried her hair as much as possible and decided against blow-drying with her wand. She just wanted to curl up on the couch with Charlie. She realized this is exactly what she needed tonight; she needed someone who she cared about and cared about her to curl up and just be with her. She hadn't been lying to Harry when she said she still didn't know if she deserved to be loved, but she had a good feeling about Charlie. He hadn't tried to take advantage of her, or even ogle her that much when her towel had slipped. He was a perfect gentleman.

She walked out of her room to Charlie sitting on the couch, a fire going in the fireplace, with a bottle of wine and two glasses and it made her heart leap in her chest. He looked up at her and a huge smile broke out on his face. She quickly snuggled up onto his chest. "I think this is the most romantic thing someone has ever done for me."

Charlie rubbed his nose in her hair, "You're a special woman Hermione, and you deserve to be spoiled."

She snuggled deeper into his chest, "So this is all in your plan to woo me than?"

He could feel him smiling, "Is it working?"

She giggled, "It definitely is."

**Sorry about the short chapter, wanted to keep it short and sweet.**

**Well now you're going to have to wait until Monday to see what happens.**

**MWAHHAHAH. I'm evil I know. Review away. **


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- You guys all know I don't own it.

**

* * *

**

Why is the sun so bloody bright? Hermione thought as she could feel herself coming back into consciousness. Its way to early to be getting up. Mmmm, I'm really comfortable lying on Ron's chest. He must be working out because it's a lot harder than it usually feels. Suddenly her body tensed and she peeked out of her closed eyes, and the past 24 hrs flew through her mind. Ron had broken up with her and she already had another guy. She squeezed her eyes tight, mentally trying to fight out the hangover headache she was having. And then she remember that the guy she was so comfortably laying on was Charlie and her whole body relaxed against his again. She opened her eyes again and looked at Charlie's sleeping face and she smiled. He looked so handsome laying there with his arms around her. She took this moment to study his face; she noticed he had a scar on the underside of his chin. She reached out to touch it tracing her fingers along the raised edge of it. She smiled as he rubbed his face into her hand still totally asleep. She felt quicken as he settled back into sleep. He looked so content and happy and she wondered what he was dreaming about. She contemplated getting up for some Tylenol and start making greasy bacon and hash brows for her hangover cure, but she was so warm and cozy laying in Charlie's arms. She decided to lay her head back on his chest and get a few more hours of sleep.

**

* * *

**

She woke to cupboards being opened and closed, and she slowly opened her eyes again. She noticed that she was alone on the couch, and Charlie was walking around the kitchen in just his jeans. She rolled on her side and smiled at him trying to find where stuff was in her kitchen.

"Now where can that damn frying pan be," Charlie said quietly and quite frustrated.

"It's under the stove." Hermione said laughing.

Charlie quickly stood up and smiled at her, "I'm sorry Hermione, did I wake you?" he kissed her on the forehead.

Hermione smiled and pulled him down on top of her and grabbed his lips in a kiss. They were both breathing heavy by the time they broke apart.

Charlie laughed, "Well if that isn't the best thing in the morning I don't know what is." He nuzzled her neck.

Hermione giggled, "Well, I think breakfast would be a close second."

Charlie laughed and pulled her up with him, "Well that is what I was trying to do, unsuccessfully I might add."

Hermione laughed and followed him into the kitchen, "Well I'll help, and then it should go faster."

They both got to work and the way they moved around the kitchen it was like they had been doing it for years. They'd stop every now and then to kiss, or have a lingering touch. Hermione actually couldn't remember the last time she was so happy. "You know I really missed Romania, and all the dragons."

Charlie looked up and smiled, "Me too, Romania is my home. It's really hard being away from my dragons."

"Maybe we can go visit some time this week, or weekend?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"You'd come visit with me?"

"If you wanted me too, to be honest I just miss Hugh." Hermione said smiling mischievously.

Charlie bust out laughing and turned to her. Hugh was his best friend in Romania. Charlie and Hugh had gone through dragon keeping together. Hugh was a devilishly handsome Australian who was well known for his ability to swoop women off their feet. "You just miss Hugh is that it?" he turned to her a wicked smile on his face.

"Well you know that sexy accent just gets to me," Hermione giggled.

"That's it, your gonna get it." Charlie started tickling her. Hermione bust out squealing and took of running through the house with Charlie tearing after her.

Hermione quickly peeled into her bed room and grabbed her wand, Charlie was right behind her and she had to decide quickly where she wanted this little "fight" to go. She quickly turned on him pointed right at his chest and muttered, "_Aguamenti_." And water shot into his chest.

Charlie was impressed and shocked, "This is war," he said laughing and narrowing his eyes.

"Bring it," Hermione said cockily.

Suddenly it was chaos in her flat, water was flying everywhere and it was an all out war.

Hermione quickly ducked behind her couch when Charlie was wiping the water out of his eyes, she had the perfect vantage point of watching him without him noticing where she was.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are?" Charlie said laughing. "I never took you for someone that hides from danger Hermione."

Hermione slipped out from behind the couch and jumped on Charlie's back, holding her wand over his head and water spouted down his back.

Charlie shivered as the cold water hit his back, but held tight to Hermione so she couldn't get away. He raced to her room and threw her onto her bed; he soon followed jumping on top of her. He proceeded to tickle her until they were both laughing.

"Do you give up Hermione?" Charlie said still tickling her sides.

"I give, I give." Hermione said laughing.

Charlie smiled and stopped, "Why is it every time we get together, war ensues?"

Hermione laughed and winked saucily, "I told you I was a wild one."

Charlie sucked in a breath, here lying under him was the most beautiful women he had ever met. Some of her wet curls were lying in her eyes and he brushed them away. He couldn't believe how much he reacted to her. They went from one moment laughing and picking on each other to the next where he wanted to ravish her body.

Hermione smiled up at him, and pulled his head to hers, kissing him soundly, then pulled him down next to her and lay on his chest. She couldn't remember feeling this happy. She knew there was a mighty mess to clean up but she didn't care. She snuggled in deeper and took a big breath of air.

She quickly sat up, "Oh crap, I think the bacon is definitely burned."

Charlie sat up and took a deep breath, "Oh no."

They turned to each other and burst out laughing, just as the smoke detector went off. Laughing still, they ran into the kitchen. Charlie quickly put out the small fire that was taking place on her stove as Hermione removed the blackened hash browns from the oven.

"Looks like I better take you out for breakfast," Charlie said laughing.

"I think you'd better," Hermione said smiling back and stopped as she took in the damage of her flat. "After I clean this up I mean."

Charlie grabbed her hand, "I don't think so, go put on some clothes and we'll leave right now. Or we'll never get out of here"

Hermione smiled, "Fine, what about you? What are you going to wear?"

"We'll just stop at my apartment, and I'll change then we'll go out." He said shrugging.

"Alright, I'll be two seconds." She said racing into her wet room and grabbing a pair of shorts and t-shirt. Then raced into her bathroom to untangle her hair and put a small amount of makeup on. And then quickly raced back to the living room to see Charlie sitting comfortably on the couch. He looked surprised to see her ready this fast but his surprise quickly turned to a happy smile and he took her hand as they quickly apparated to Charlie's flat.

* * *

Alright, I hope you guys enjoyed this update.

Again, please REVIEW, I command you too.

Or all the little voodoo dolls I made of you guys will go into the pickle jar to be punished.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, this chapter is the reason its rated M. So you guys all know and arent shocked by it. =)**

**Disclaimer- JK Rowling owns.**

* * *

Charlie quickly opened to door to his flat and ushered Hermione in, and quickly turned on some lights. Hermione immediately loved his flat. It had dark wood floors and felt like a hunting cabin. It had a small stone fireplace and deep burgundy couches arranged around it.

"Make yourself at home; I'm going to get changed." Charlie said letting go of her hand and walking down the hallway.

Hermione smiled at his retreating figure and walked to the mantle to look at the pictures placed on it. There were lots of pictures of Charlie's family and there was also lots of him and Hugh and dragons. There was also quite a few of Hermione and that made her smile. She picked up the one that was sitting in the middle of the mantle. It was a picture of the two of them in Romania, taking measurements of a dragon egg. Charlie was standing behind Hermione and they were quite cuddly looking. She smiled as the memory of her time in Romania flashed past her eyes.

Charlie quickly changed into a pair of dark washed jeans that fit perfectly, and a flannel shirt that he left the top two buttons undone, showing off his muscular slightly hairy Pecs. He quickly combed his shaggy hair and shook it so it laid nice. He walked into the living room to see Hermione looking at his favorite picture. "That was the best time of my life." he said as he came up behind her.

Hermione looked over her shoulder and smiled, "It was one of mine too, It was like my perfect vacation. Voldemort was dead; the world was finally having some order. You made me feel like everything was perfect. You have that special way about you."

Charlie leaned down and kissed her gently, "It's crazy to think how many years I've been dreaming about doing that, and now I can."

Hermione smiled lazily at him and put the picture back where she found it, and turned back into Charlie's arms. "You can do it as much as you want."

Charlie laughed and kissed her again, "Ready to get something to eat Mione?" he asked still nibbling her mouth.

"I didn't know I was on the menu," she said laughing. She had never felt so sexy and desirable.

"How about an after breakfast snack?" Charlie asked whispering huskily.

Hermione smiled, "Only if you're the snack," she said sucking on his tongue. Where had all this confidence come from? She wondered. She hoped she wasn't sounding too slutty, but she decided to go with it. With Charlie, it felt right.

Charlie groaned as Hermione did magical things to his tongue, things he was beginning to imagine her doing to another part of his body on her knees. He groaned again as she slipped her hand under his shirt to caress his stomach. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto the couch. He knew he had promised to take things really slowly with Hermione but she was driving him officially crazy, and he needed to taste and touch her body. He pulled her t-shirt up a bit till it was laying just above her belly button and Charlie started kissing and sucking along her short line.

Hermione giggled and moaned when Charlie's hand continued up her shirt and fondled her breast above her bra. Hermione soon grew frustrated as Charlie was trying not to take this too far and she quickly pulled her shirt above her head and managed to flip Charlie so she was on top of him. Charlie's eyes grew wide as Hermione took control of the situation and sat sensually on top of his crotch. He knew they were suddenly in a place both wanted to be, as he felt her heat lying on him. She winked saucily at him and started unbuttoning each button with her mouth, pausing after everyone to kiss every part of his chest. She pulled his shirt off once all the buttons were gone and scooted down to start on his jeans.

Charlie couldn't let her give him all the attention and pulled the same maneuver she did to him until he was on top of her, racing his tongue on the mounds of flesh that were still encased in the delicate white bra she was wearing. He quickly reached behind her and unhooked her bra causing her breasts to bounce and her nipples to harden as they came in contact with the air. He immediately grabbed one of her nipples in his mouth and nibbled and sucked on it causing Hermione to pull his head harder against him.

Hermione was feeling on top of the world, she couldn't think beyond anything put her and Charlie right here, and right now. She felt his hand slip from one of her breasts sliding down her stomach to the top button of her shorts but stopping there. Charlie raised his head his eyes full of a passion Hermione couldn't believe was directed at her. "Are you sure Hermione? I don't want to push you too far. I wanted to take this slow with you."

Hermione smiled at him, deeply touched by his concern. But she realized how much she wanted this. And for how long, she was going to get what she wanted. So she pulled Charlie up and kissed him, and unbuttoned her shorts and shook them off her body herself.

Charlie looked into her eyes and kissed her, "Your so beautiful Hermione," he nuzzled along her ear to her chin. "I'm going to make you see you deserve so much more than you've been given."

Hermione smiled and bit his bottom lip as he groaned; he then continued trailing kisses down her neck, moving to her beautiful mounds, then down her stomach and to the top of her matching white boy shorts. He could smell Hermione and it was like he was intoxicated by it, he quickly pulled them off her body and gazed at the beautiful site before him. Her hair was laying all around her head and her eyes were smoking with wanting. He decided that the first time Hermione and him made love it wouldn't be on a couch and he picked her up in his arms and started towards his bedroom.

* * *

**Now I dont know where that came from. This was going to be their breakfast scene but this is how it turned out.**

**I hope you guys like it. And please review. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I hope you like this chapter, again RATED M!**

**JK ROWLING is the owner.**

* * *

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked Charlie, smiling as he stroked her legs while he carried her down the hallway.

"We aren't teenagers, and I'm going to love you right. You don't deserve it on the couch, well maybe later." Charlie said winking, "But for the first time I want you in my bed."

The sensuality of what he said shook Hermione to the core, and she could feel her body heating up even more. He had to be the most romantic man she'd ever met. She reached up and touched his cheek, "You're a special man Charlie Weasley." He smiled and captured her lips again, making her moan into his mouth.

When he opened the door into his room Hermione immediately fell in love, it was dark and romantic. He had a huge king sized four poster bed decked out in the Gryffindor colors. Deep Burgundy and Gold, and it made her smile. Charlie let her stand beside him. Her totally naked and him in jeans. He pulled her to him, standing behind her and hugged her tight with his arms around her waist tracing lines along her sides.

"Always a Gryffindor," Hermione said chuckling and shivering at Charlie's touch.

He nuzzled his face into the back of her neck and left little kisses, "You know me."

Hermione giggled and turned to face him, and while she kissed him passionately her hands trailed down his stomach and unbuttoned his jeans. She slowly pushed them down and her hand reached out to stroke the bulge still hidden away in his boxers. Still kissing Hermione hooked her fingers in his boxers and pulled him towards the bed.

He started chuckling as his lips trailed down to her neck, "I haven't ever been led around like this before."

Hermione smiled mischievously at him, "Get used to it Charlie."

Charlie's heart skipped a beat as he looked at the beautiful woman in front of him, and he imagined being able to come home to her everyday, to be able to make her see how fantastic she was. He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes, "I want you," in those three little words he tried to convey how much he cared and needed her and maybe even how much he was starting to love her.

Hermione smiled and sat on the bed, wiggling her finger telling him to come hither. And Charlie didn't need anymore invitation then that as he pulled down his boxers and climbed up beside her.

Hermione took in the sight of Charlie Weasley's naked body and her eyes got big and her heart speed up. He was the most attractive man she'd ever seen. She pushed him under her and decided she needed closer inspection. She kissed along his collar bone, and down his chest. She nuzzled into the hair on his chest and lightly bit one of his nipples causing Charlie to groan. Hermione smiled up at him and continued down, nipping along his 6 pack abs and his belly button. When she finally worked her way to his manhood after deliciously tantalizing him by kissing and sucking everywhere but there she looked up at him and loved the way his eyes were dark with longing. Longing for her! She felt incredibly powerful and incredibly special. She hadn't really enjoyed doing this for Ron and had always felt pressured into doing it, but she could feel deep down that Charlie would never expect it, and would appreciate it and her.

She took the tip of him in her mouth and gently sucked while rubbing him up and down. She went down one side and up the other, nibbling lightly and sucking. She attempted to take him all in her mouth and had a very hard time doing it. She loved hearing Charlie groan her name as she noticed his fingers clenching in the sheets. She lightly licked his balls and heard Charlie gasp in surprise and pleasure. She suddenly felt her body being lifted as Charlie climbed on top of her. "That was amazing Hermione but I'm not going to get off before you," he said smiling and nuzzling her neck. "This is for you to enjoy." He trailed kisses diagonally from her shoulder down. "Lay back and enjoy it."

He started on her breasts, kneading and sucking and slowly biting. Hermione could swear she saw stars. He lowered down her body until he was in the place Hermione wanted him most. While Ron would complain about it, and she'd never gotten off when he did do it, she wasn't expecting a lot. But as soon as Charlie's mouth latched onto the most private places of her, it was like lightning zapped through her. Her body felt like it was on fire and it just continued to burn. As he licked and sucked he also rubbed it with his fingers, going in and out of her causing Hermione to lose utter control. Her hands on their own threaded through Charlie's shaggy hair and pulled him tighter to her body, and as if Charlie knew what she wanted went deeper into her body with his tongue and fingers. He continued to pet and rub and took Hermione to the brink and past. She moaned his name loudly as she came and looked down at him.

He looked up with a naughty twinkle and continued back up her body, not stopping or saying a word. He lifted her knees as he went till she was open and waiting for him. He looked down at her, loving the way she looked, so beautiful and brilliant. Her eyes shinning and he felt so happy that he had been able to make her shine like that.

"Charlie, please don't make me beg," Hermione said quietly her voice husky and full of emotion.

"Never," he said back fiercely aching to prove how good they were together.

He swiftly murmured a contraceptive charm, and pressed into her. Hermione moaned as he filled her completely, he lowered his face to hers and captured her lips with his. They moved in perfect tandem together, Hermione had her hands squeezed tight on his shoulders as Charlie held her delicately. She enjoyed the feeling of her body molding around his, and they were both soon panting heavily.

Charlie knew he wouldn't last very much longer; she was so tight and fit him perfectly. He was soon groaning her name, trying to bring her to the peak with him he pulled all the way out, (and loved her little sound of dismay) then all the way back in as they both were brought to their orgasms.

Charlie pulled her up so she was lying on his chest and rubbed her back from waist to shoulder as she was playing with his chest hair. "Could that have been more perfect?" he muttered into her hair.

Hermione lifted her head and smiled at him, "Well only until the next time." She said winking at him and grabbing a hold of his lower lip with her teeth.

"You little minx," he said getting on top of her and tickling. He loved watching the way her body moved.

Hermione after a while could feel a hardness on her leg and looked down, "Ready for round 2 already?" she said shocked.

Charlie smiled and pulled on top of her, "That's the stamina of a Dragon tamer for yah love." He said positioning himself over her.

Hermione lifted her legs so they were resting on his shoulders, "I can take anything you throw at me Charlie."

"Now that's what I call a challenge." he said huskily as they began the dance again.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter... Its not really my favorite... **

**REVIEW and that means YOU!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer- you guys all know I don't own HarryPotter, if I did would Hermione end up with Ron? I think NOT!**

**I hope you guys like this chapter, and are liking this story**

* * *

Hermione and Charlie curled up in each other's arms, snuggling and talking they had just finished and were officially exhausted. They're comfort broken when Hermione's tummy let out an obnoxiously loud grumble.

"Opps," she said giggling, "I guess we forgot breakfast."

Charlie laughed back and looked at the clock, "Holy it's like 3 in the afternoon." He quickly pulled on jeans, looking around for his shirt.

"I think I might have tossed it somewhere in the living room," Hermione said laughing.

"Going to make fun of me Mione?" he asked, getting a wicked look in his eye.

"I'd never dream of picking on a ferocious dragon tamer," she said sarcastically.

"That's it," he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder (still naked) and strolled into the living room with a squealing Hermione.

"Well if this is what you offer guests, I'm going to come down a lot more," A deep voice said.

Charlie quickly put Hermione down and got in front of her so she was covered. "Hugh, I thought you turned down Kinglsey's offer?" he started pushed backwards so Hermione could get back into his room.

"Where are you going to so fast Charlie, I don't think that lovely lady and I have been introduced."

Hermione quickly ran into Charlie's room, shut the door and put on his burgundy robe and shook embarrassed. The teasing would never stop now, she could hear them talking and put her ear to the closed door.

"Mate, I didn't know you had it in you, I thought you were still in love with the lovely Hermione Granger, your brother's fiancé? When did you find time to find and shack up with a new lady? It was quite a dry spell for you." Hugh said in his attractive accent.

Charlie shook his head, all he really wanted to do was kick his best friend out and run to Hermione, he knew she was incredibly embarrassed and he wanted to make sure she was okay. He didn't know what to say to Hugh, should he tell his best mate of 7 years that he was shagging Hermione Granger. The girl he had literally been dreaming about for years?

"How about we talk about this later mate, "he said still trying to shoo his friend away.

"You aren't going to get rid of me that easy Charlie boy, I want to meet this lady that finally clouded your eyes from Hermione. I heard you guys going at it, it was really entertaining." He said pointing to the half empty box of popcorn by the couch.

Charlie punched Hugh in the arm, "You're so crude!" he shook his head and started pushing him to the door.

Hugh pushed past him and ran to Charlie's door, knocking loudly. "Come out darling!" he said laughing.

Hermione pushed open the door and walked out to see a shocked Hugh and a smiling Charlie.

"Well hello there Hugh." She said conversationally. She had decided that she wasn't ashamed to be with Charlie, and it was going to be hilarious to see Hugh's face. She walked up to Charlie and pulled him down for a kiss, "I borrowed this robe, hope you don't mind." Charlie smiled, "You can borrow anything you like." They smiled at each other seeming to forget about everything but each other.

"Okay WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON." Hugh yelled, "I talked to you 2 days ago Charlie man, how, what, when, WHAT is going on?" he stuttered out.

Hermione burst out laughing, "Oh Hugh, I missed you." She said reaching out and grabbing the handsome man in a hug.

Hugh immediately calmed down and hugged Hermione a little tighter and closer than Charlie was happy with.

"Well my darling, if you'd visit more you'd get all the Hugh you wanted, now what is a beautiful girl like you doing with Charlie, and what happened to the little git you were with? And why wasn't I the first call?"

Hugh had a special way of saying everything very fast, without taking a breath. Hermione laughed, "How about I get dressed than we can all grab a bite to eat. I'm starving," she announced as she bent down to pick up her discarded clothes that were lying around the living room. Hugh chuckled and snorted as she gave him her "look" and walked into Charlie's bathroom to clean up. Charlie smiled after her, a silly lovey look on his face.

Hugh smacked Charlie on the arm, "How the hell did you snatch her up Char? Like seriously."

"I'm not even sure," he replied. "You wanna come get a bite with us?"

"Yes, mate I'm not leaving you alone with that enchanting witch. She needs someone to be her voice of reason, and reason is me."

Charlie turned and looked at him seriously, "you're my best friend Hugh, but I won't hesitate to kill you if you try to take her from me."

"Mate," he said swinging his arm around Charlie's shoulders, "would I ever do that to you, okay maybe someone I didn't really think was good for you."

"I really like her Hugh, I mean it."

"I know man; you've been talking about her for a couple years now."

"Has he really been?" Hermione said as she walked out of the washroom, looking totally cleaned up and effortlessly beautiful.

Hermione watched Charlie turn 7 different shades of red and she giggled, went over to him and kissed his stubbly cheek. She thought it was so romantic that the guy who had been in the back of her mind since she left Romania had been thinking about her. "I thought about you too," she whispered quietly in his ear and biting the lower lobe.

Charlie smiled brilliantly at her and kissed her deeply. While Hugh protested, "If I wanted to watch a porno, I'd have watched the ones I have at home, and maybe I will later. Hermione you want to come?" he said naughtily.

They all laughed, Hermione pushed Charlie to the bathroom, "Can you get ready and shave please, I'm starving."

"Well we did have an activity filled morning." Charlie said wagging his eyebrows.

"Oh Charlie, Go!" she said exasperatingly.

Charlie kissed her quickly and strolled into the washroom. Hugh quickly grabbed Hermione and pulled her with him to the couch, "Okay what is going on?"

Hermione tried to laugh it off but she realized she did really want someone to talk to about it, someone who didn't really know Ron, so she explained what had happened.

"What a bloody git," Hugh said angrily, pulling Hermione into a big hug and rubbing her back. "You were always too good for him anyways."

Hermione pushed back and laughed, wiping her eyes. "You know the funny thing is that when someone breaks up with you, you don't think that. You think that they were too good for you and that you don't deserve to be loved. And that's exactly how I felt and still sort of feel Hugh. I realize that Ron and I were just settling for each other. Like I know we did love each other, and in ways I'm sure we always will love each other. But we didn't match each other, like in the one day I've been with Charlie I've never felt more right."

Hugh reached up and wiped the tears still falling down her face, he wasn't good with tears and usually he just kissed the girl till she stopped crying. So he kissed her on the cheek (just cause he was actually scared of Charlie carrying out his threat) and hugged her tight again. "Charlie cares about you a lot love, if he didn't I'd be all over you like fish and chips."

Hermione burst out laughing and hugged him back, Hugh really knew how to make her feel better about everything.

"So are you guys officially an item?" Hugh asked as they pulled away.

"Um," Hermione thought, worry crossing her face… Were they together, sure they had slept together but they hadn't talked about the title.."I think its too soon to say what we are."

"Good, so if you aren't officially together I can kiss you," he said jokingly noticing that Charlie was standing in the doorway of the bathroom looking at him. Hermione leaned in as to kiss him and shock and hurt crossed Charlie's face. "We might not be official Hugh, but I care about him immensely, go find some other girl to woo off her feet." She pecked him on the cheek and stood up.

Hugh winked at Charlie, and noticed that his friends face was lit up like the bloody fourth of July. Hermione turned, "Oh, you're ready! Can we go I want to go to that little restaurant called Cora's, its my favorite place."

Charlie pulled her tight in a hug, "Anywhere you want to go love, you coming Hugh." Charlie called over his shoulder as Hermione and him walked out the door.

"Bloody third wheel, if you guys snog the whole time I'm going to be mad." He said yelling after them.

* * *

**Well so now you guys meet Hugh, and he's here to help out Charlie. Will another dragon tamer come help too, When will Ron see that Charlie and Hermione are together? How will work go on Monday? (This is Sunday afternoon btw) All will be foretold. **

**Review, it takes two seconds and makes my entire day!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright, here is Chapter 17. Wow. I have no idea how long this is going to be... I think long, cause its only been 2 days... Sorry if some people don't like that.**

**Disclaimer, you guys all know that its JKR world, we just play in it.**

* * *

As they walked up the stairs to Cora's, Charlie looked around. It was a cute quaint little restaurant; he could immediately tell why Hermione loved it. It was bright and a little Mediterranean and it smelled absolutely delicious. And even though it was getting close to 4 in the afternoon it was very busy. Charlie held the door open for Hermione and was thanked with her mega watt smile and he could feel his insides turning to mush. He was still standing in the door way like an idiot when Hugh pushed him through saying "Pull yourself together mate, your embarrassing me." and they waited to be seated. Hermione leaned against Charlie and he put his arms around her kissing her head and tickling her sides, causing her to turn around and kiss him smack on the lips.

**At a table across the restaurant sat Luna & Ron…**

Luna looked up when the bell over the door changed, looking to carefully avoid the Wackspurts in case they decided to invade her brain. She soon discarded Wackspurts when she recognized the curly brown haired woman and red haired man that came in. "Dear, I think Hermione and Charlie just walked in."

Ron quickly looked up and spilled some of his chutney soup down the front of his shirt. "Oh, I figured they'd be together. Charlie and her have been really close ever since she was in Roma…" he let that hang in the air as he watched his older brother kiss his ex fiancé. "What the Hell?" Ron asked angrily. "I'm out of the picture for literally a day and he's already snatched her up. And her, she isn't very upset about me now is she." Ron said fuming.

While most women would get really jealous about the fact that Ron was upset about the fact that she was moving on, Luna was different. She knew that Ron would always love Hermione (she was his best friend) and he felt betrayed by his brother, "Ron, its okay. Take a deep breath." She pulled Ron's face so it was looking at her, "You moved on, she needs too as well, you should be happy she is."

Ron looked at the woman he loved, and the woman he now was in love with, he nodded to her tightly. He knew that Luna was right and he should be happy that Hermione had moved on so fast but he was selfish and thought they're relationship meant more to her than to go out and shag his brother at the first chance she got. And Charlie, did the man have no class? He blacked his eyes the first chance he got, and then jumped into bed with his sloppy seconds. He watched them get lead to a table that was down from them, and he snickered at Charlie pulling out Hermione's chair. Well he obviously hasn't sealed the deal Ron thought, or he wouldn't be acting like such a kiss-ass. "Let's go say hi love," Ron said angrily to Luna.

Luna looked up at him and shook her head, "If you're going to be a pig headed ass about it, than No. I still want Hermione as a friend and so should you."

Ron sputtered a bit, "But she's with my brother Luna, my brother!"

"And you got with one of her best friends." She said glaring back.

"Well, Well, Well." Ron stuttered a bit.

"Well nothing Ron," she bent down and kissed him on the lips lovingly, "I love you Ron, but sometimes you're the biggest git. Friendship is worth so much. Don't start a fight. I'm going to go home and read, I think I heard Codswallops in here and you know they like to enter through your belly button. Come over later if you want." She stood up and walked out the entrance with her head held high.

Ron watched her go, and his heart felt a little sore, he knew he shouldn't be acting like a jealous git, but this was a special circumstance and he needed to meet it head on, he wasn't a Gryffindor and an Auror for nothing. He walked up to their table.

He was surprised Hermione didn't notice that he was standing there right away, but she was too busy staring at his stupid brother.

"Ahhemm," he coughed loudly causing Hermione and Charlie to jump and the other dude to look up casually.

"Ron?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Why hello Hermione love, how are you? Hmm, good good I see that you're good. Sitting here all chummy with MY BROTHER. Didn't take you long did it? Have you always had a thing for him, hmm? Did this start when you were in Romania, I bet it did. You guys were just way too chummy, but I always reassured myself that you would never do something as low as have feelings for one of my BROTHERS."

Charlie stood up quickly, "Are you serious right now Ron, do you want another black eye?" he said angrily.

"Oh yah another sucker punch, you didn't even give me a moment to cover myself. You're just a coward aren't you?"

Hermione watched with huge eyes as Hugh looked on completely entertained. When he'd found out that nobody besides maybe Ginny & Harry knew about them Hugh had been hoping for a big blowup like this.

"Ron, how can you even be mad about something like this, you're shacked up with bloody Luna, one of Hermione's best friends. And you think you have the right to yell at her, how can you look at yourself in the mirror you pompous ass?"

Ron stopped for a moment and looked at Hermione, he could see tears in her eyes and he knew deep down he really needed to shut up if he ever wanted to be friends again, but he was too worked up, "This has nothing to do with me, this has to do with Hermione being a slut, and opening her legs every chance she gets."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he wanted to grab them and shove them back in. he seen the shocked look cross Charlie's face and anger replace it. And Ron knew he was going to get another punch in the face. But Hermione beat him to it as she slapped him so hard across the face his ears rang. He looked at her shocked.

"Ronald Weasley, you bloody idiot. This is the worst thing you could have ever said or done. I mean it; I never want to see you again. Charlie has been doing everything to keep a smile on my face. When all I've wanted to do is crawl in a ball and cry. And you did that, Ron, you. You promised me forever, and you broke my heart." Hermione let the tears escape down her face and Charlie placed a hand on her shoulder to give her comfort.

"I wanted to stay friends with you, because we've been so important in each others lives and I thought you knew me inside and out, but obviously I was wrong. Leave me alone." She shouted and quickly succumbed to tears and ran out of the restaurant.

Charlie turned to quickly follow, "You're an asshole." And left after Hermione.

Hugh stood up slowly watching all the emotions pass over Ron's face, he walked over the boy and turned him so he faced Hugh, "I don't think you realize what you just did mate, not only did you cut yourself off from your brother. But you cut yourself off from a friend who was starting to forgive you. You really are a bloody git." And just for the hell of it he punched Ron in the jaw. "You need to close that thing before it gets you in more trouble." He said walking over Ron's body that had slumped to the floor and followed after his friends still muddering, "Git"

* * *

I actually really like this chapter, I think its one of my favorites.. hopefully you guys liked it too. I told you Charlie wouldnt be the only one to hit him.

Happy Reading guys. and take a few moments to review. Pretty Pretty Please.


	18. Chapter 18

**As you all know JKR owns Harry Potter's universe. I'm just trying to make mine a little bit more magical.**

* * *

Hermione rushed out into bright sunshine, tears streaming down her face as she looked for a place to escape too, a place to run away where nobody would see her. How was she going to show up at work tomorrow, and see Ron? How was she going to work with Ron? How was she going to be able to stay in the same room without punching his lights out? Hermione sat down on a bench by the restaurant and pulled her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around them, crying softly.

When Charlie raced out of the restaurant he was scared he had missed Hermione, he couldn't see her and he figured she might have apparated away, and he was about to go after her, mentally tallying up the places she might be when he heard soft sobs coming from a bench. His heart broke for her; she looked so utterly defeated and broken. He sat down beside her and pulled her into his chest. "Love?" he said quietly in her ear.

Hermione looked up at the guy who had made her feel so utterly perfect for the past day, and years to be truthfully honest, "Charlie am I a slut?" she asked sadly.

He grabbed the silly girl by the shoulders and looked in her eyes, "Sweetie, you are by no means a slut. You can't take what that bloody idiot said."

"But," Hermione said, tears still trailing down her face, "We had only been broken up for a day and we already had sex."

"Hermione, love, that wasn't just sex and you know it. Do you really think that Ron and Luna haven't been having SEX as you so eloquently put it? We have something together, don't you see that?"

"Charlie, I care about you immensely, but this is going to fast. I should have waited, because now I feel like a slut."

Charlie pushed her back a bit more, a hurt look crossing his face. "So just because of my brother, who broke your heart? You're going to throw this away. Something that is meant to happen, something that has been meant to happen since you came to Romania."

"Charlie that's not what I meant…I just..."

Charlie cut her off quickly, "No, don't give me that bullshit Hermione, I understand you're hurt and are feeling confused. But together we have something. Something amazing and I know you know it. Look into your heart." He said pleading with her, he wasn't going to give her up. He was willing to fight for her.

Charlie cupped her face and kissed her, trying to put how much he cared about her into it. It was romantic and full of emotion. He pulled Hermione into his lap and was elated when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

When the kiss finally broke they leaned forward letting their foreheads touch, "You're right Charlie, and I don't want to loose something that makes me happy. No matter what anybody says."

Charlie mentally thanked Merlin and wrapped his arms around Hermione tightly, "Does this mean I can officially ask you to be my girlfriend?" he asked laughing when Hermione looked up at him with a bright smile.

"Oh darn, if we're official I can't see Hugh on the side." She said smiling wickedly.

"Yah mate, don't take the goods from me, I always knew the sexy little bookworm wanted a piece of the Hugh Miester."

They all burst out laughing as Hugh plopped down on the bench beside Hermione and pulled her from Charlie, planting noisy kisses on her cheek. "Nobody can resist this much sexy."

Hermione pushed him away laughing and leaned her back against Charlie's chest and turning to whisper in his ear, "Nothing would make me happier than being your girlfriend Charlie."

Charlie hugged her tightly a ridiculously happy smile on his face, and Hugh felt the bile rising in his mouth. "You guys sick me out." He said laughing.

Hermione gave Hugh a brilliant smile, and then confusion marred her pretty face, "Hugh, why is your hand swelling?"

Hugh let his chest puff out a little bit, "Well Hugh Miller can not sit around while a beautiful damsel in distress who secretly wants him has her reputation varnished. So I might have punched the little git in the jaw and broke it. Sorry about hitting your brother mate," he said to Charlie.

Charlie burst out laughing, "Oh that's bloody brilliant."

Hermione looked between extremely happy and worried, "Was he hurt bad?" she asked cautiously.

"No lasting damage sweetie, don't worry your pretty little head about it," Hugh said poking her nose making her smile, "The only thing you need to worry about is getting away from mister ball and chain over here, so you can get some sweet loving from moi."

Charlie growled, "Hugh please stop flirting with my girlfriend,"

"Are you jealous Charlie?" Hermione asked laughing, "Because the only one in my heart is you."

Charlie smiled at this and kissed her lips.

"Way to break a man's heart love," Hugh said dramatically as he pulled Hermione to his chest. "The only way to make it up to me is to kiss me."

"Oh Hugh," Hermione said laughing and kissed him nosily on his cheek.

Hugh shook his head laughing, "Well my beautiful grossly disgusting new couple, I'm going to leave and try to find my own lady love… at least for a few days." He said laughing and walking away.

Hermione smiled and turned back to Charlie, "Thanks for kicking me out of that funk."

"Anytime baby," he said nuzzling her neck.

"I like it when you call me that, it sounds so right." She said feeling completely content.

"Can I take you somewhere?" he asked into her ear.

"Anywhere." Hermione replied back.

Charlie pulled her to stand next to him and apparated to a spot he loved more than all others.

"You brought me to the Burrow?" Hermione asked. She loved the Burrow immensely but wasn't sure if she was ready to face the rest of the Weasley clan.

"Well you know its Sunday, Weasley weekly dinner. I hope you don't mind, but Mum wanted us all over for dinner tonight. Especially you. I hope you don't mind." Worry crossing his handsome features.

"As long as you stay with me the entire night, I'm sure I can handle it. Are…" she left the question unsaid.

Charlie's jaw tightened, "I'm not sure if he'll show his ugly mug or not."

Hermione looked towards the house that held so many memories for her, good ones of reading, eating and feeling apart of the Weasley family. Memories of her and Ron. She shook the last memories away, now it was time to make new ones with her and Charlie.

She looked at the front door of the Burrow and could see Mrs. Weasley coming out, "Well lets go, we wouldn't want to keep your Mum waiting," Hermione said laughing and pulling on Charlie's hand.

He kissed the top of her head as they walked, and smiled into her eyes, and the dazzling look he got back made him feel complete.

* * *

**Another filler chapter, but I liked it. Hope I didnt worry too many people and make people think Hermione was going to push Charlie away. I just couldnt do that to the poor girl. **

**Anyways please review my story, its frustrating seeing people read but not saying anything. I know I should be thankful but critisism and reviews are seeming to sustain me.**

**Either way next update won't be until Monday at the earliest. So hope you enjoy and have a magical weekend.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer, you guys all know I don't own it.**

* * *

Charlie pulled Hermione through the front door of the Burrow and watched her immediately hugged by his mother. It brought a smile to his face to see Hermione take comfort in the hug and he watched a little bit more life flood back into her eyes. He leaned against the door frame as he watched him Mum rub her back and he could see Hermione taking all the comfort from the hug.

When they pulled apart his mother smiled at him, "Hello darling," and pulled him tight into a hug. "Your hair is looking a little long dear, maybe a trim."

Charlie snorted, "Oh Mum shove off, my hair is fine."

Hermione giggled at this, and Charlie shook his head smiling too, he wrapped his arm around his mum's shoulder and Hermione's. "Lets eat I'm starving."

Charlie squeezed Hermione's shoulder and she snuggled in a little more, which earned him a weird look from him mum. And he suddenly realized that nobody knew (besides Ron, who was a nobody, and Hugh) that they were together. And he didn't know how he was going to tell his mother that he was together with her youngest son's ex fiancé.

He considered freaking out about it for a little bit, but than he realized he really didn't care. He cared about Hermione a lot, and he wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of that.

As they walked into the kitchen he heard a squeal that sounded oddly like his younger sister, and wasn't surprised when she raced up to them and quickly said, "Hermione, I need to show you something in my room, NOW!" and pulled Hermione out from under his arm and up the stairs faster than anyone could say "Quidditch"

Charlie shook his head after them knowing that Hermione was going to be getting the third degree from his sister and he was thankful it wasn't him and he was feeling pretty smug about it when an arm wrapped around his shoulders, capturing him in a head lock. "Oh Bill, get off me." Charlie mumbled twisting fast to get out.

"Well hello there brother dear, mum's asked us to de-gnome the garden."

"No rest for the wicked hmm?" both brothers laughed, and Charlie grabbed Bill in a hug.

"I'm glad your back little brother, everything has been so utterly boring now that Fleur's pregnant." Bill said as they walked out the back door into the garden.

"So not getting any action then hmm," Charlie said laughing as he pulled out a gnome and twirled it around his head and threw it as far as he could.

"Looks like that might be a new record," Bill said laughing, "And I bet I'm still getting more action than you."

Charlie didn't say anything but smiled, and Bill looked at him shocked.

"Have you finally got yourself someone mate? Holy, Right on," he said patting his brother on the back. "I thought you were going to pine over little brother's fiancé forever."

"Well funny story actually." Charlie started and Bill immediately looked at his face and cut him off.

"Oh no, don't tell me you're sleeping with our little brother's fiancée, Charlie, please tell me you aren't making her cheat on our brother."

Charlie turned and a look of furry crossed his face, "It was that bloody git who cheated on Hermione and left her."

"What?" Bill said shocked.

"Yah, he's been sleeping with Luna for a while now, and he told Hermione yesterday. And before you say anything about it being really early, Hermione and I have something special. Ever since Romania we've been close and its natural and its how it's supposed to be."

"Mate, you don't have to explain yourself to me, I know how much you care for that girl. I just never thought it would actually happen." Bill rubbed his face, "Ron did that to her?"

"Yah and she was really broken up about it, so Gin decided to take her out to make her forget it."

"Good ole Ginny," Bill chuckled.

And Charlie smiled back, "Ginny came by yesterday morning asking for mum's recipe for those silly pancakes and she told us what happened. I was so mad Bill, I wanted to kill my own brother. So I decided to go into the shop (meaning Weasley Wizard Wheases) and get her something to make her smile. As I was walking in I heard Ginny and Hermione talking and I quickly walked over to her, was invited to supper, rest is history." Charlie had a dreamy look on his face.

"And the sex?" Bill asked

"Amazing, mind-blowing, fantastic. I was going to take it slow, but that girl just doesn't understand what she can do to a bloke. She's so sexy I don't even think she realizes it."

Bill laughed and hugged Charlie again, "I'm happy for you man, but I've always known that little bookworm would be crazy in bed."

"Shut up about my girlfriend man," Charlie said smacking his brother and laughing.

"Are you boys just about done with the gnomes?" They heard their mother yelling out the window.

The boys burst out laughing as Fred and George walked out into the backyard. "Mom's demanded we help you, because you two are slow gits."

"We were just talking out how Charlie's shacking up with the prettiest bookworm we know."

Fred and George's eyes got huge, "We didn't think you had it in you man," George said.

"Yah we heard what that moron did to her," Fred replied quickly.

"And I was going to go for her myself, maybe I'll steal her from you," George said winking.

"Don't even think about it," Charlie said seriously, "I already have to keep my eyes on Hugh when he's around her, I don't want to have to blacken another brother's eyes."

George, Fred and Bill all looked at Charlie with huge eyes, "RIGHT ON MATE," they all said together and burst out laughing.

"Well let's get this garden done, I can't wait to see how everyone treats Ron tonight. He's supposed to be bringing Luna."

Charlie worried about how Hermione was going to take the news that his bloody brother would be here, but realized that she could handle it. After that yell down she gave him earlier he'd think twice before saying something rude.

Ginny pulled Hermione into her room and immediately demanded to know what had happened to make them look so darn cozy together.

"I think I've finally realized that I need to make myself happy above all others, and that means being with Charlie. He came over last night to return my purse that I forgot and I was just getting out of the shower so I was in my towel and ran into him. He was such a gentleman about seeing me naked, and didn't push me at all. It felt so right kissing him, and we ended up cuddling on the couch and falling asleep together."

Ginny's face was a picture of happiness, "Oh my GAAAWWDD Hermione, that's great news."

"Well that's not all," and Hermione told her going to his apartment, sleeping with him, having Hugh come over. Meeting Ron at Cora's and what he called her.

"I'm going to actually kill my brother, no I'm going to disown him, and then kill him. What a bastard."

Hermione sat down on the bed and pulled her knees up, "I would never have guessed Ron would ever say something so mean to me Gin, I thought we could learn to be friends again. I thought we meant more to each other. I feel like I've lost one of my best friends."

Ginny sat beside Hermione and hugged her best friend. "It will be okay sweetie; everything works out how it's supposed to."

The girls continued hugging until there was a knock on Ginny's bedroom door and Harry walked in. "Ginny can I talk to Hermione?"

"Yah sure babe," she gave Hermione one last squeeze and kissed Harry's cheek and left down the stairs.

Harry quickly got on the bed beside Hermione and pulled her to his chest, her heart squeezing as sobs ripped through her body. "Shhh, Hermione it will be okay."

"How will it be okay Harry? My best friend, who up until yesterday I thought I loved called me a slut because I'm with Charlie. Yet he's been shagging one of my friends for the past 6 months." Hermione said furiously pushing away from Harry, "I wanted to hurt him; I wanted to make him pay." She fell back onto his chest, "Does that make me a bad person?"

Harry patted her on the back and hugged her tight, "You know I love you Hermione right? And I'm behind you 100%."

Hermione looked at him with tear streaks down her cheeks, "Thanks Harry."

"I seriously could kill him for what he said to you," Harry said.

Hermione took a deep breath, "Is he going to be here tonight," she asked cautiously.

She could feel Harry's body tighten, "Yah." He said quietly, "I'll stay by you the whole time Mione, you don't have to worry."

Hermione laughed, and Harry was happy to hear it was full of joy, "You're my best friend Harry. Thank you." She punched his arm, "Now I'm going to wash my face. I need to stop with this crying shit, I'm tougher than that."

Harry smiled at the strongest women he knew and kissed her cheek, "You sure are." And he left, letting herself get cleaned up.

* * *

**I'm beginning to have a hard time with this story, I find there isnt enough BAM BOOM POOF action and cool things.**

**So if anyone would like to give me their ideas or help me out that would be great. I dont want it all fluffy.**

**By the way, I see you reading, it takes seconds to review so why dont you.**

**I know i'm a poet and i didnt even know it ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**20th Chapter! Yay me. Its like a celebration. I never thought i'd get here!**

**I hope you guys continue to enjoy my story, cause I'm really enjoying writing it. **

**JKR is da owna.**

* * *

Hermione sat on the bed a moment longer, enjoying the silence and being able to get her tears under control. She couldn't ask for a better friend than Harry, he always stood behind her and was there when she needed him most. She turned and looked out the window, enjoying how the sky was turning dark and the moon was coming out to shine. She let it shine on her face and calm her down; she was enjoying the moment so much that she didn't even notice Charlie coming into the room.

* * *

After finishing de-gnoming he came inside to see Harry just walking down the stairs, a sad defeated look on his face. So Charlie decided to see what the matter was.

"Hey Harry, what's the matter?" Charlie asked cautiously

"Oh hullo Charlie, I was just upstairs talking to Mione," Harry said rubbing his face.

"Is she okay?" he asked worry sounding through out his voice.

"I think she will be, she's still pretty upset about Ron. Which she should be. I don't know what to do, or think about him anymore."

"How do you think I feel mate, he's my brother, and I want to kill him."

Harry nodded, "Yah I guess you're right, but go on and check on her. I'm betting she'd like to see you."

Charlie quickly went up to Ginny's room and walked in, and the sight took his breath away. Hermione was looking at the moon and she was bathed in its light. She looked like a goddess standing there and Charlie couldn't help but shiver knowing that she was his. He slowly walked in so as to not startle her, and slowly slid his hands around her waist pulling her back into his chest.

"Love, are you okay." He asked quietly in her ear.

She nodded and laid her head back on his chest, still looking at the moon.

Charlie nuzzled against her neck and she giggled. "You sure?" he asked again.

"I'll be okay Charlie," Hermione turned to face him and he kissed the rest of her tears away. "You don't think I'm just a big baby right?"

Charlie chuckled, "No, I think you're the toughest, smartest, bravest, most beautiful witch I know. And I'm happy to call you mine."

Hermione smiled that dazzling smile Charlie loved so much, "I think you should kiss me now Charlie."

"Your wish is my command." He said saucily and bent down to capture her lips.

Mrs. Weasley had trumped up the stairs to find where Hermione and Charlie had gone off too, and she heard voices from Ginny's room. She smiled knowing how close Charlie and Hermione were and she started hoping maybe Charlie and Hermione would get together. She always noticed sparks between them and she smiled a little mischievously but quietly peaked around the corner. She could see that Hermione was in Charlie's arms and he was kissing her cheeks, "You don't think I'm just a big baby right?" she heard Hermione asked nervously… Well this is interesting Molly thought. She could hear her son laugh affectionately, "No, I think you're the toughest, smartest, bravest, most beautiful witch I know. And I'm happy to call you mine." Molly's breath caught in her throat, Charlie was so romantic, and did that mean they were already together. Molly crossed her fingers hoping. She heard Hermione say with confidence, "I think you should kiss me now Charlie." "Your wish is my command." And she watched them kiss.

And Molly danced a little jig of happiness. She had just about given up hope that Charlie would ever get married, and as she quickly peeked at them kissing she could tell there was something special between them, and it made her happy deep down. She loved Hermione just like another daughter, and what Ron did to her was terrible. He was of course still her son and she had to love him, but she knew Hermione was a fantastic witch that she wanted in her family. She coughed a little to let them know she was there and they broke apart quickly, fear and nervousness crossing both their faces.

Molly quickly smiled, "You guys remind me of Mr. Weasley and I."

Charlie's face lit up and he grabbed Mrs. Weasley in a tight hug, "You're okay with this mum?"

"Of course I'm okay with this," she said smiling, she turned to Hermione and held her arms out to hug her. Hermione quickly ran into them and Mrs. Weasley pulled her into a comforting hug. "I think you guys have something special. Don't lose each other okay, and don't let anyone give you crap about it."

Hermione and Charlie both laughed, and grabbed each other in a three way hug, "That means a lot mum."

"Now my dears, if we'll proceed downstairs, I have hungry boys to feed." She said wiping her misted eyes. "you guys really do remind me of Mr. Weasley and I," and quickly walked out before she started to cry.

Charlie took Hermione's hand in his, "You ready."

Hermione nodded and they walked down the stairs hand in hand.

Everyone smiled at them when they walked into the living room, and Hermione quickly took a look around glad that Ron wasn't here yet. She knew she could face him, especially that everyone seemed to accept that Charlie and her were together. But she was still scared as to what was going to happen.

Charlie pulled her down onto the couch beside him and wrapped his arm around her, letting her know he was there but having a conversation with Bill. Fleur waddled into the room smiling at Hermione and sitting in the chair across from her to talk.

"Ello Mione, how are you." Fleur asked with a thick French accent.

Hermione smiled, Fleur and her had become a lot closer after spending time with them at Shell Cottage and they owl'd weekly. Hermione was really looking forward to this new addition to the family.

Bill and Charlie smiled at their two ladies, and continued with their conversation.

"So you said Hugh is in town as well Char?" Bill asked.

"Yah seems Kingsley wanted both of us, which makes me worry a bit about what is going on. Kingsley knows I can handle a lot on my own, so calling in Hugh as well means something a lot more dangerous than what I've been led to believe."

"Hugh is in town?" Mrs. Weasley's voice broke into the conversation.

"Yes Mum, Kingsley called him in as well." Charlie yelled back.

"Well dear invite him to dinner; poor guy deserves a good home cooked meal."

Charlie and Bill both burst out laughing, and Charlie sent off a Patronum (which was in the form of a Hungarian Horntail) telling Hugh to come for dinner. "Knowing him he'll show up in 5 minutes.

Bill laughed, "Wanna bet on it?"

Charlie smiled back, "You're on. A Galleon?"

Bill smirked, "he'll be here in 3 minutes."

Both boys turned to watch the clock intently.

At 2 minutes and 58 seconds Hugh knocked on the door.

"Yes!" Bill fist pumped, "A Galleon to me dear brother."

Charlie mumbled as he fiddled for a Galleon, "I guess I underestimated his hunger."

Hugh walked into the living room with a huge smile on his face, "Ahhhh how I've missed this place."

Hugh walked up to Ginny and kissed her a little racily causing Harry to go red in the face, "Call me sometime sweetie," he winked, and Fred and George had to put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Hugh looked at Harry and smiled, "You got a lovely lady there mate." He went over and shook Harry's hand, "By the way thanks for saving the world."

That caused everyone to calm down and laugh, and Hugh continued around the circle hugging and kissing. When he got to Fleur, Bill quickly said. "Now that's my woman, and watch how you're kissing her." Hugh laughed and raised Fleur's hand to his lips, "I'm not an animal Bill." He winked at Fleur and she giggled and blushed a little.

The thing about Hugh was he is every woman's dream, he is sexy and outgoing. A little arrogant and very romantic. He really can woo ladies with a look.

He snuggled into the couch beside Hermione and turned to her smiling, "Now to the most beautiful woman in the room, besides Mrs. Weasley," he called out, causing the matriarch to go red and giggle. "Should I show you how a real man kisses?"

Charlie pushed Hugh off the couch and they started to wrestle around on the floor, "Would you stop hitting on my girl Hugh." Charlie said pulling him into a headlock.

Everyone was laughing and smiling, enjoying each others company when they heard someone cough and they looked up to see Ron standing there, with a grumpy Luna by his side.

The laughter dropped off, and Charlie stood up lending his hand to Hugh to help him up, and quickly dropped down by Hermione.

The silence was incredible awkward as everyone evilly stared at Ron including Luna, who was extremely pissed at him for opening his mouth and hurting Hermione even more. She hadn't wanted to come tonight, she knew with all the anger Crenels would be out and she had forgot her special glasses to see them, but Ron had pulled her out with him. "Not wanting to face it alone, with out my Love Luna," as he had put it. She knew he was just too much of a damn coward. And she was beginning to wonder what she had seen in him.

Luna looked around at all the faces of her once friends and thought she could detect a little warmth towards her, she turned to Hermione who actually smiled at her and Luna felt a little more in place. She could see that Hermione and Charlie were snuggled together and she was happy Hermione was happy. She continued on until these blue orbs caught her eyes and she was looking into the eyes of the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He actually took her breath away and she wondered if Vivvies were around, which made you immediately fall in love with the first person you notice. He had dark hair that hung surferish on his head, and was deeply tanned. He had a scar that ran down his cheek to his jaw and drool worthy shoulders. He smiled at her and winked and she swear she could feel her heart burst through her chest. She was broke out of the trance by Mrs. Weasley's voice calling them all to dinner.

* * *

**What did you guys think?**

**LET ME KNOW, I might write one more chapter today or the next one will be next week.**


	21. Chapter 21

**This chapter has a little M action too. **

**Thank you guys for all your reviews, you guys make me smile. Thats why I decided you deserved a second chapter.**

**Next one wont be up till Monday**

* * *

Charlie noticed that Ron's eyes were locked on his arm which was quite cozily draped around Hermione's neck; he pulled her close watching Ron's eyes get bigger, and kissed her on the neck, causing them to almost pop out of his head.

He stood up and offered his hand to Hermione, "Love?" he asked smiling at her.

Hermione smiled up at him and confidently grabbed his hand and she let him pull her up, she kissed him on the lips. And they walked out of the living room pushing past Ron and a still slightly stunned Luna.

Ron stood there angrily and looked at Harry, "Come on mate, you gotta have a problem with them dating."

"You know what I have a problem with Ron, I have a problem with you treating my best friend like shit, **BREAKING HER HEART**, and making her **CRY**. I have a problem with you shagging her best friend, proposing to Hermione and then canceling that. But the **BIGGEST** problem I have is you calling her a slut when she found someone who makes her happy, when you have been **SHAGGING** Luna for 6 bloody months. **THAT'S** what I have a problem with." He turned to Ginny, "Sweetie let's go eat some dinner."

Ginny smiled at him and laced her fingers through his, "If I could disown you I would Ron, you are a pathetic excuse for a man." And she stalked out with Ron at her side.

Fred and George smirked at their sister and stalked after the two of them, "You better watch your back Ronniekins." They said with mirrored faces of disgust.

Bill stood up and helped Fleur stand, "You mess with Hermione and you're going to have a very pregnant, very hormonal lady on your hands." Fleur said glaring at him.

Lastly Hugh stood up and did a little stare down with Ron, "You're pathetic mate, I thought I told you to watch what you said, I wouldn't mind breaking your jaw again." He started to walk past Ron when he turned to Luna and gave her a salacious wink causing her to giggle, and he stalked past her.

"You are not flirting with him Luna, I mean it." Ron said turning to her angrily.

"And I need to do everything you ask of me, really? Didn't I ask you not to talk to Hermione? That you should want her to stay your friend, and now you made it worse." She fixed him with a stare that could rival his mothers.

Ron flinched slightly and realized he had lost a lot this night and could continue to lose a lot more if she walked away from him. "Luna," he wined, "You can't be mad at me. Everything I've done, I do for you." He leaned into kiss her and she stepped back.

"Right now, I'm very mad at you." She quickly turned on her heel and followed the others into the kitchen.

"Shit," he said, he really could have messed this all up royally. He didn't understand why he couldn't keep his mouth shut. Hermione was his best friend, and how could he have called her a slut when she was just doing what he had been doing for a while… but it made him jealous. Why his brother, it made him feel inadequate. But he realized that Charlie was getting his sloppy seconds and that made him feel a lot better, better enough to go get food, he was starving.

He waltz into the kitchen expecting everyone to be waiting for him, but everyone was eating and talking and enjoying the others company. Ron looked for an open spot but noticed everyone seemed to be sitting beside someone, even Luna was sitting beside Hugh, and she was trying to flirt with him.

Ron stifled an angry breath and stomped up to his mum, "Where is a chair for me Mum?" he asked frustrated.

Molly turned and scowled at him, "You're not a baby Ronald, and you know where they are."

Ron was shocked; his mum hadn't spoken to him in this tone since they had stolen the car to break Harry out.

He quickly conjured up a chair and sat beside his mum, who ignored him in favor of a conversation with Fleur.

Hermione looked beside her to Charlie who squeezed her hand, and she could hear him chuckling under his breath, "What's so humorous Mr. Weasley," she asked him under her breath.

"I think Hugh might be realizing it's not always good to be a flirt." He pointed with his head to where Hugh was trying to keep Luna off of his lap.

Hermione snorted really loudly, causing Hugh to give her a pleading look for her to take pity on him.

Besides Ron trying to push his way into the conversation earning him many scowls throughout the night, the dinner was a fantastic night. And as Charlie and Harry had promised they stayed by her the entire night. Hermione was glad to be able to take strength from them. If Ron would stare at her or make a rude comment, Charlie would ignore it and squeeze her hand or kiss her cheek, while Harry would mutter about putting up with an asshole for the past 9 years, causing Hermione to bust into laughter. When dinner was finished and they'd ate all the dessert Mrs. Weasley made they all stood up to leave, kissing Mrs. Weasley and hugging Mr. Weasley. Thanking them for the wonderful night. Mrs. Weasley pulled Hermione aside and said to her, "I'm sorry about Ron dear, how he acted tonight was not how I raised him."

Hermione grabbed the older lady in a hug, "I know Mrs. Weasley and I don't blame you, don't worry."

Fleur came over and invited Charlie, Harry, Ginny and Hermione over for dinner sometime in the next week, blatantly missing Ron; she even included an invite to the twins. And Hermione couldn't wait to get all together again.

Ron grabbed Luna who was pressing her body against Hugh, and he was having a hard time resisting. When a pretty witch throws herself at him he usually gives in, but he didn't think it was very classy what she did to Hermione, and Hermione was first in his books.

"Luna stop, you're making a fool of yourself." Ron said turning her around to face him.

"Ron you make a fool of yourself every time you open your mouth," Luna replied back.

Ron sighed frustrated, "Can we just go home?"

Luna sighed and looked from Hugh who had been making her feel something all night, to the guy she thought she had loved for the past six months, and decided she was being a bit of a whore, she wasn't going to be the kind of girl who stole girls boyfriends and then left them for someone else. "Alright." She said cautiously.

He smiled, and slapped her butt, causing her to turn and give him a glare, "And if you think you're staying in my bed you're sadly mistaken. You can have the couch." She said stomping out.

Hugh walked up to Hermione and Charlie, and they immediately burst out laughing at his face. "That must have been hard for you Hugh," Charlie said laughing.

"You better bloody believe that, that was hard. When was the last time a pretty little witch threw herself at you?"

Hermione giggled naughtily and pressed herself against Charlie, letting her hand float down his chest.

Charlie's face got red, "Mmmffff." He groaned, "Okay I see what you mean Hugh," he pulled Hermione tighter against him and captured her lips against his. "You naughty little minx." He said as they were both panting heavily.

"You better punish me," she said saucily as they walked into the field to apparate away.

"You guys are bloody mean you know that," Hugh said with a sad little puppy dog face. "Bloody mean."

Hermione turned to Hugh and laughed, "Awe Hugh." She kissed him on the cheek. "You have a good night."

Hugh chuckled, "Alright you two, you have fun. And don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Charlie laughed loudly, "And that would mean?"

Hugh smirked, "absolutely anything you want." He winked at them and hummed as he apparated away.

Hermione turned to face Charlie, and he already had his arms wrapped around her. "Well that was an interesting night hmm?" she said.

He looked at her standing in the moonlight, "Sorry what did you say Mione?"

Hermione slapped Charlie playfully, "Already ignoring me hmm?"

Charlie pulled her chin up to him, "No I was admiring how beautiful you are, and how much I want to take you home and make love to you."

Hermione blushed, "What are you waiting for than?"

That was all Charlie needed he immediately apparated trying his best to keep his mind from splinching them, and pulled her quickly into his house.

He tried his best to be loving and romantic, but Hermione had another idea as she immediately pulled her sundress off and had his shirt off before he could even get a breath. When he got the view of her standing there in her knickers and black bra he felt like he was a boy just hitting puberty and not able to control himself. She reached behind herself to unhook her bra, all the while looking at him and biting her full lower lip. When her bra hit the ground and her beautiful breasts were on display he grabbed her up in his arms and proceeded to take her to his room.

Hermione felt on top of the world, she felt sexy and totally in control. She loved being able to turn Charlie on so much, that it literally made him go crazy. When he picked her up and brought her into his bedroom she already felt at home. She could imagine waking up there everyday in the comfort of Charlie's arms. When Charlie placed her on the bed she grabbed him by his pants and pulled him so he was standing right beside the bed. She looked up into his eyes, kissed him slowly and passionately on the lips. Then moved her mouth to his lips and said quietly and breathily, "I want you."

Those three little words caused Charlie to absolutely loose control; he pulled his pants and boxers off quickly, even tearing them a little bit. This made Hermione laugh heavily. She quickly slipped off her underwear as Charlie attached her neck making her moan loudly. He slid his fingers down into her very core making her raise her body, which allowed him even more access. She couldn't imagine feeling any better than she did right now. Charlie enjoyed feeling Hermione squirm against him as he rubbed her g-spot which in turn made her body shudder and tighten. Charlie felt her hit her orgasm as she pulled him tighter and moaned his name sensually into his ear. He pulled up on top of her and she smiled at him. Which caused his heart to fill, she looked so breathtaking and glowing after her orgasm that he could just about say he was madly in love with her. He was always the kind of guy who liked giving pleasure to his sexual partners but with Hermione it was different, he wanted to give her more pleasure than anyone else could think of giving. He leaned down and kissed her, Hermione hands traced down his body and squeezed his bum making him laugh.

Hermione decided it was her turn to take control and quickly maneuvered her body until she was on top of him, she teased him by letting him inside her a few centimeters and pulling off. Charlie was getting red faced, and reached for her shoulders to pull her down on to him, but she flicked her wand up and tied his wrists to the posts of his bed. Charlie looked a bit shocked but his eyes quickly turned lustful and he said to Hermione, "You shock me Hermione."

Hermione laughed, "You haven't seen anything yet baby." She then pushed herself down on him causing both of them to see stars.

* * *

**Alright, I still havent decide if I'm going to get Luna and Hugh together, some of you are for it, and some against. So let me know your views.**

**And I decided they needed some more Charlie room action. How I wish I was in his room, ahhaha.**


	22. Chapter 22

The annoying *beep beep beep* of an alarm clock woke Hermione out of her deep sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and cursed that it was Monday. She was so comfy and cozy wrapped it Charlie's embrace. She stretched her body out and slapped her hand onto the alarm clock, quieting its tones. She peeked at Charlie and noticed he was still deeply asleep. She smiled warmly and the handsome man who held her tightly. She twisted her body until she was lying on his chest, looking at his sleeping face. She loved the way he looked when he slept, completely peaceful. She loved getting this moment to stare at him without him noticing, she could trace the patterns his freckles and scars made. He looked so utterly rugged and handsome and Hermione couldn't believe that he was hers. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, taking her time to take a deep breath and smell all that was Charlie and she quickly slipped away to get into the shower, if she thought about it more she would have wanted to stay in bed all day and night with him.

Charlie woke up as soon as Hermione's warm body left contact with his, he opened his eyes to watch her walk out of his room, his eyes caught her naked body and his immediately hardened. How could she have this effect on him, they had spent hours worshiping each others bodies, and he should be spent. But just the sight of her wiggling her bum as she walked instantly made him want her again and again. He decided he needed to follow her into the shower.

Hermione cautiously walked into Charlie's bathroom, it was the one room in his flat that she hadn't been in yet and it worried her. She knew from experience that men were dirty and men's bathrooms were usually worse than anything. She took some Gryffindor courage and turned the lights on and a shocked breath escaped her mouth. It was spotless. There weren't dirty clothes on the floor or pee on the seat. The color scheme was entirely in Gryffindor colors and that made Hermione laugh. She quickly turned on the shower and noticed the huge shower head and she couldn't wait to get under the hot water and let it relax her muscles. Once steam filled the bathroom she pulled the burgundy shower curtain away and slipped into the hot water and she let out a loud moan. She loved feeling the water caress her skin; she closed her eyes and imagined it was Charlie's hands all over her body. She could just about feel them sliding over her shoulders, sliding down her back, and she could feel extra warmth from behind. She suddenly felt hardness against her and she let out a laugh, "Good Morning Charlie." She said quietly.

Charlie laughed, and pulled Hermione tight against his chest, her bum rubbing against his erection causing him to moan. Hermione giggled, "Charlie, we have to get ready for work."

"Well if we share the shower, that saves water and time." He said naughtily in her ear.

"All about saving our resources, aren't you?" She turned around and captured his lips.

"Worrying about our planet is everyone's concern." He said lifting her up, and sliding her down on top of him.

**Fifteen minutes later**

"Hurry up Charlie; we are going to be late." Hermione yelled while she was standing at the front door. She couldn't believe how much time he took to get ready. After they had a quickie in the shower, something Hermione had immensely enjoyed, she had raced to get ready. Quickly French braiding her wet hair and putting make-up on.

"Slow and steady love," he said pulling his long sleeved black shirt over his toned body.

"We won't be able to have morning sex anymore if you don't hurry." And as she knew it would, it got his ass in gear. He quickly pulled a comb through his hair and shook it out, and pulled Hermione out the door. He wrapped his arms around her and apparated before she had time to think. And before she had time to put her feet under her he was pulling her through the Ministry racing to the elevators.

"Charlie slow down, I'm going to bust my ankle." She said breathlessly.

Charlie turned to her immediately feeling bad for pulling her around like a dog on a leash, "I'm sorry sweetie, but when you threaten to take away morning sex that got me going."

Hermione laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him, "I don't think I could actually go through with that punishment."

Charlie smiled and kissed her harder, causing a lot of wizards who were on there way to work to cat call and whistle. Hermione blushed prettily and pulled Charlie into the elevator. The doors were just shutting when a blonde haired man waltz in. Charlie and Hermione were to busy talking to each other to notice who the man was, but he noticed them right away.

"So its true is it?" the snotty voice caught Hermione's ear, causing her to look up from Charlie beautiful emerald eyes into the cold grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"We all knew that the youngest Weasel was shacking up with that Looney girl, and now another Weasel is getting sloppy seconds. You sure get around don't you mudblood."

Hermione's mouth opened in shock and hurt, sure Malfoy and her had never been good friends, but they had been working together lately and she thought they had a mutual respect. He hadn't called her a mudblood in years, and it hurt to hear. Worse that hearing that everyone knew that Ron had been cheating on her.

Before she had time to think Charlie's fist had connected with Malfoy's face and she could hear a moan of pain and shocked gasps from other witches and wizards that were in the lift.

Charlie had Malfoy by the front of his robes and was holding him close to his face, "Malfoy I've never liked you, you little git. And I've always thought you were an annoying momma's boy from what everyone has told me. You can insult me all you want, call me names and anything you want, but never and I mean **NEVER **insult Hermione around me again. She is a much better person than you will ever be. And next time I hear you saying something derogatory about her again, I'll do more than mess up your face." Charlie thank threw him to the ground and stalked back to Hermione who was staring at him with admiration.

The lift stopped and everyone walked over Malfoy who was still clutching his nose. Once Hermione and Charlie were out of the lift she wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry about that Hermione," Charlie said quietly into her hair.

"What are you sorry about?" she asked looking up at him.

"I'm sorry that you had to hear that, I'm sorry you had to watch me do that." Charlie said quietly, he was worried that he had pushed it too far, that his white knight attitude was a little over the top.

"Hermione squeezed him tight and let him go, taking his hand and pulling him towards Harry's office, "Thanks for sticking up for me Charlie."

He turned and smiled brightly at her, "I'll always stick up for you baby."

Hermione blushed at the intimate tone his voice took and she smiled back at him, "Just know that I really could have hexed him."

Charlie laughed, "Oh I know you could Mione, sometimes physical strength sends a better message."

They were still laughing as they walked into Harry's office.


	23. Chapter 23

**Alright I didnt expect this chapter at all, but I hope you guys like it all the same. I wanted action and I guess this is me getting my wish.**

**The Lovely JKR owns all**

**P.S. I want to take this moment to thank everyone that has reviewed. You guys literally don't know how much that means to me, you guys brighten my day with your words of encouragement and I appreciate it so much. This story is for you guys. Thank you.**

* * *

Draco magically locked the elevator and laid there curled in the fetal position. He couldn't believe what had transpired. When he had read the Daily Prophet this morning, stating that one of the "Golden Couples," had been seen fighting and were broken up and respectively seeing other people already. It had hurt Draco immensely because he had wanted her for himself. As much as he hated to admit it he had been crushing on Hermione since the first moment he saw her bushy head of hair and gorgeous eyes. He had treated her so bad to mask his feelings. He really thought she was beginning to see how great he was, but seeing her with Charlie really affected him, and he'd thrown his foot in his mouth and called her a mudblood. Draco rolled onto his back and covered his eyes with his arm, how was he going to make this right? How was he going to get her to notice him? This called for a large sum of money to be taken out of his vault, to try to win her back.

* * *

The door shut behind the couple as they stepped into Harry's office. Harry looked up from the paper he was reading and smiled at the two of them, "Yes I won the bet." He said smiling.

Hermione sat down in a chair and looked at him quizzically, "What bet Harry?"

Harry laughed, "Oh the bet I had with Hugh, and he said you guys would be late this morning, but I knew you'd be on time. I have more faith in Hermione being able to get you here."

Charlie burst out laughing and sat down beside Hermione, "Well it did take a lot of threatening on her part."

Suddenly the door was pushed open and Hugh came walking in, when he noticed Hermione and Charlie sitting there a frown crossed his face, "Damnit!"

Harry, Hermione and Charlie burst out laughing, "Obviously you don't know Hermione as well as I do." Harry said smiling holding his hand out.

"I thought I knew Charlie better," he said putting a Galleon on Harry's outstretched hand, "Mate have you learned nothing from me, when you get a lovely witch in your bed you keep her there." He said seriously to Charlie.

Charlie pulled Hugh into a headlock and they wrestled a bit, pushing one another until they pushed into Hermione, causing her to get her "mother" tone.

"Alright boys, knock it off. What would the Minister say if he walked in and seen his "experts" on dragons acting like asses on the floor."

"He'd laugh and say betting on Charlie." A deep voice filled the office.

Charlie and Hugh separated quickly and went to shake the Kingsley's hand.

"Good Morning Minister," Charlie said smiling and grasping Kingsley's hand warmly.

"Ah good morning Mr. Weasley, it's nice to finally have you back home. I haven't been able to find a decent dragon tamer in a long time. That's why I called you two in."

Hugh quickly pushed past Charlie and shook Kingsley's hand, "Really Minister, you'd bet on Charlie, I may not have as many muscles as steroids over here, but I'm tough, and wily." Hugh said laughing.

That brought out more laughter from them all.

"Anyways I did come in here for a reason," Kingsley said seriously, getting everyone to calm down.

"What's up Minister," Harry said coming around his desk to stand by the rest of them.

"Well the reason I called Charlie and Hugh here has gotten worse. We've found out that the Lestrange brothers and Bellatrix have captured a Chinese Firebolt and Hungarian Horntail and are creating havoc all over Europe."

"The Lestrange brothers," Charlie said questionably, "I thought they were dead? And we all know my mum killed Bellatrix, what is going on Kingsley?"

"We thought so too, until a few weeks ago." Harry said, worry setting over his features.

Hermione reached over and snagged Harry's hand giving it a tight squeeze. She herself had known about this for a couple days but from everything that had happened she had forgotten. She knew how much Harry hated Bellatrix and if he had to choose she knew he'd rather face Voldemort again rather than know that Bellatrix was on the loose.

"That's not all," Kingsley said seriously, "We just got a demand."

"A demand!" Harry asked angrily. "What kind of bloody demand?"

"Well maybe a demand isn't the right word for it; I guess it would be more of a warning." Kingsley sighed and pulled out the Daily Prophet that had a big picture of Hermione on the cover with smaller pictures of Ron and Charlie on the side, with a bloody X crossed over her face.

"Oh my god," Hugh said quietly.

"What the hell is this," Charlie said grabbing Hermione in a fierce hug, if this bitch was going to threaten Hermione she had another thing coming. He was going to finish what his mother started.

Harry fell into a chair and let his head fall into his hands, how could this be happening? Why did it always come back to her?

Hermione stood there not believing it at all, "How do you know this has anything to do with Bellatrix, Kingsley?"

"Here is what is written on it, "_To the soon to be overthrown Minister, Thought you could get rid of me didn't you, you piece of mudblood loving scum. That chunky blood traitor doesn't know what she evoked by trying to kill me. Did you really think the Dark Lord wouldn't protect me? And you have no idea what's coming for you. The Dark Lord will rise again, especially with the help of this dirty little mudblood. P.S To little icky Potter, I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK, does it still sting? Don't worry, you'll see him soon." _

Hermione stifled a moan of panic into Charlie's shoulder as her body shook; ever since that crazy woman had tortured her within an inch of her life she was absolutely terrified of her. She felt Charlie's arms tighten around her and she also felt Hugh rub her back tentatively.

"What does she want with me?" Hermione asked her voice obviously shaky.

"I don't know Hermione," Kingsley said tiredly, "Don't worry Hermione; we'll get this figured out. We need to find out why they are using dragons though, and see what that could mean. We have to keep muggle death to a minimum."

"Of course Minister," Hugh said quietly. "We'll come to your office in a second to get on it."

"Thank you. Hermione, we won't let anything happen to you, I promise." Kingsley said kindly, offering Hermione a small smile as he walked out of Harry's office.

"I won't let anything happen to you Mione, I promise." Charlie said fiercely into her hair, pulling her into a tight hug as if he was trying to press her into his soul. "Now that I have you, you aren't getting away that easily."

Hermione laughed a little and took comfort from Charlie's hug. He really did mean so much to her, but she couldn't get the worry about Bellatrix out of her head. "I know Charlie, but you and Hugh go. Lets get this figured out okay. That's the only way we'll be safe."

Charlie squeezed her again, "I don't really want to leave you Hermione." He said quietly into her ear.

"Its okay, I have Harry. And after that, I'm going to do some research."

Huge laughed a little, trying to lighten the mood, "That's our Hermione for yah," he reached over and pulled her out of Charlie's arms and into his. "And just think babe, with all this worry over your safety Charlie will start getting annoying and you can dump him for me."

That brought a little giggle from Hermione as she kissed Hugh on the cheek, "Thanks for trying to make me feel better Hugh."

"No problem sweetie," then he got serious, "But nothing is going to get to you, we'll all be there, protecting you." He pulled Charlie out of Harry's office before Charlie could wrap his arms around Hermione again and refuse to leave.

Once the door shut, the strength Hermione had been trying to convey broke, and tears slipped out her eyes. Harry wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his shoulder. "Why her Hermione? Why does it always have to be her?"

Hermione patted Harry's back as he patted hers, they were trying to comfort each other, but it wasn't really working. Hermione sucked her tears back in, she needed to be strong for Harry. "Harry it will be okay, we'll figure this out. I promise."

Harry looked at her seriously and imagined his life without her, she was his best friend. His family, more than anyone else. That bitch wouldn't get to her, he had lost one person to her, and he wouldn't lose Hermione. "I won't lose you Hermione." Harry said severely, "I refuse to live my life without you in it."

Hermione laughed, "Well look at me, I've gone from no protectors too three, and what all of you don't realize is that I can take care of myself."

Harry smiled at her slightly; he always did forget that Hermione was the brightest witch of their age. She knew more spells than anyone he knew and she was just about as good as him at defense against dark arts. She just looked so utterly breakable and he didn't want to think of her broken.

"I know Mione, I know you can handle yourself. But I can't not be there to protect you, and believe me, I know Charlie can handle it, but Bellatrix is tricky. She should be dead. I don't understand why she's alive."

"Do you think maybe Voldemort helped her create a Horcrux?" Hermione asked quietly.

"That's possible," Harry said pondering. "Well I guess maybe we need to research this."

Hermione smiled at him, "And that's where I come in and shine."

"You always shine Hermione," Harry said tucking a hair behind her ear, "Now get out there and find me some answers." He said laughing, "I think I need to tell Ginny what's going on, if she's threatening people important to me it would make sense for him to go after her."

Hermione nodded and grabbed Harry in another tight hug, "We'll get through this Harry, we did last time. And we will this time."

Harry hugged her tightly, and let himself take comfort from Hermione's words. They had to get through this, Harry had too much to lose.

* * *

**Wow. So yah, I hope you guys don't mind that I brought Bellatrix back, she was such a good bad guy. I think even better than Voldy. I hope you guys don't mind... Now I just need to figure out whats happening and why they need dragons... This might take me a little while to figure out... **

**Anyways, much love. And I hope you guys enjoy, and don't mind a little action. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay, Wow. Thats all i have to say about this chapter. I really REALLY liked writing it.**

**I hope it makes sense and you guys don't mind that its gotten a little darker... **

* * *

Hermione curled up in the Ministry's Library, her feet curled under her body as the desk in front of her was stacked high with books, about Rituals, Charms, and Dark Magic, but Hermione was getting frustrated she hadn't found any books that even remotely covered the topic of dragons and resurrection. She pushed the book back on the table and wrapped her arms around her legs and looking outside. She was shocked to see the sky was already dark. She laughed at herself, she forgot how into researching she got and her stomach gave a loud groan and rumble.

"I guess that answers my question," a deep voice said behind her.

Hermione turned and looked into the eyes of her boyfriend, and she smiled. All the frustration and fear left her body as he pulled her up into his arms and hugged her tight.

"How's the research going baby?" he asked still holding her nice and tight into him.

"A little stressful," she answered, "I haven't found anything that remotely talks about resurrection and dragons. I'm frustrated, tired and hungry.

"Well how about I remedy that, lets go get changed and I'll take you out for a real date. We haven't hand one of those yet." He said smiling and tucking stray curls behind her ears.

Hermione smiled at him, their first date. He was so romantic, even in times of trouble and threats he wanted to take her on a date. "I'd love to Charlie."

He entwined his fingers with hers and pulled her out of the library and ran right into Harry.

"Oh shit, sorry Charlie." Harry said looking up from his stacks of paper, "I'm glad I ran into you guys. An emergency Order meeting has been called, so we are all meeting at Grimauld Place in about 10 minutes. See you there." He called while walking away, not really giving them a chance to say anything.

Charlie sighed heavily, he had really wanted to take Hermione out, and how could he now when they had to get to an order meeting.

Hermione frowned slightly, she knew it was important to get all together, and see what everyone else had figured out. But she really wanted alone time with Charlie. So an idea pop'd into her head. "Isn't there a little hot dog stand outside the Ministry, we could grab a hot dog, then apparate to Grimauld Place?"

Charlie smiled, "How romantic," he said only slightly sarcastic.

"As long as we're together right?" Hermione asked laughing and pulled him into the lift.

"Your right." Charlie said pulling her into his arms and hugging her.

They stepped out of the lift and crossed the foyer of the Ministry, passing other witches and wizards going home from work, home to their families. Not knowing that one of the most powerful supporters of Voldemort was still alive and kicking and trying to resurrect the tyrant that had been the fear of many for so long.

They walked out into the summer night, holding hands and just enjoying the others company. When they got to the hot dog stand, they found a little bench and sat down together eating their supper, and talking animatedly. People who passed, muggle and wizard alike would look at them, a smile covering their faces, seeing two people so obviously in love was a wonderful sight, and the two looked like they had been together forever.

A little girl and her mom walked by their bench and she dropped her little blanket, causing her to start crying. Charlie immediately bent down and picked it up, dusted it off and handed it to the little blonde haired beauty. Hermione couldn't believe how good he was with kids, he had the little girl laughing and smiling, and her mother was soon offering to let Charlie babysit. Charlie chuckled and told the little girl to watch a magic trick; he held one hand out in front of him and held the other one behind his back. Hermione knew he was holding his wand in his other hand. She smiled knowing that Charlie could get in a lot of trouble for it, but smiling because he just wanted to bring a little light into her life. He wiggled the hand out in front and said _Abra Cadabra_ and a bouquet of wild flowers suddenly appeared. This caused the girl to squeal in excitement as Charlie handed the flowers to the little girl. The little girl stood on tip toes and kissed Charlie on the cheek as she blushed and quickly ran down the street with her mom.

Hermione giggled and smiled, "Looks like I have competition hmm?"

Charlie just smiled at her, "_Abra Cadabera_," he whispered and another bouquet of flowers were in his hand and he passed them to her. She smiled and hugged them to her body, and continued to eat her hot dog. She turned to say something to Charlie when she noticed mustard dangling dangerously from the end. She thought about warning him but it was too late.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh when mustard dripped out of Charlie's hot dog and got on his chin. He looked so chagrined and she leaned over and sensually sucked the mustard off his chin.

His eyes literally bugged out of his face when she pulled away, and that caused her to wink and giggle.

He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, still tasting the mustard that was in her mouth. "You're going to be the death of me Mione," he said moaning as her teeth nibbled on his lip.

Suddenly out of no where the hot dog blew up in a burst of flames as people were thrown all around. The wind of the explosion hit Charlie and Hermione and they're bodies flew over the bench and landed hardly on the cement. Hermione let out a painful whimper as she sat up and noticed that blood was rolling down her face.

She looked up as Death Eaters filled the square and started shuffling around the bodies. She quietly crawled over to Charlie who was unconscious and held onto him tightly.

Then a deep voice filled the night, "How are we to find the bloody mudblood in all this mess, there are so many bloody bodies."

Then the voice that had caused so many nightmares for Hermione filled her ears as Bellatrix answered, "Delangue, why do you worry so much. All we need to do is start killing off these muggles and she'll come out quickly. She's too much of a hero; she won't let these people die for her." Bellatrix laughed and Hermione's skin crawled, then too her horror Bellatrix kicked the body of lady and picked up the little blonde haired girl who was bleeding and still holding her flowers.

Tears started to prickle down Hermione's face as she got ready to stand up, she had to do something. She wasn't going to let Bellatrix hurt another person. She felt and hand on her arm as Charlie pulled her back down. "Mione, we have to think about this and plan before we just jump out there okay. There are 6 Death Eaters, and two of us. She also has a hostage, we need to think strategy."

Hermione nodded tears still in her eyes as she watched Bellatrix holding the child up with magic and pick the flowers out of her hands. "Awe isn't that just so sweet, flowers for such a pretty little girl."

Charlie quickly decided that they needed backup and sent off his patronus to Hugh, asking for immediate help. He hoped and prayed that they'd get there in enough time to save the little girl. He had to keep a hand restraining Hermione down, knowing she wanted to jump out there and save the little girl from all the pain Bellatrix was likely to inflict on this innocent soul. But Charlie couldn't let her go, not just for selfish reasons (and he definitely had those) but if Bellatrix wanted Hermione to finish some sort of resurrection for Voldemort he wasn't going to let her walk into that and bring him back.

"Who gave you those pretty little flowers?" Bellatrix asked feigning nice.

"A nice man." The little girl said quietly, "Where's my mumma?"

"Oh you'll be seeing her soon, don't worry about that." Bellatrix laughed nastily and sliced her nail along the little girl's soft cheek causing more blood to flow.

"Stop you're hurting me." The little girl cried out, tears sliding down her dirty cheeks.

"You want it to stop sweetie, you need to call out and ask Hermione to come out and save you."

"P-p-please Hermione, please help me." The little girl cried heavily, and it caused Hermione's heart to break.

And when she thought she wouldn't be able to handle it anymore there was popping of apparition all around her and she jumped out quickly pulling her wand.

Bellatrix laughed so evilly that it sent shivers down Hermione's spine, especially when she got her first full view of the witch in 2 years. Bellatrix looked a lot the same her hair still wild and her eyes still held the same darkness. But there was something different in the way she handled herself, like she wasn't afraid of death because she had lived that already.

Harry, Hugh and the Weasley boys filled the area as they all spread out and started firing curses. Hermione immediately ran at Bellatrix with Charlie close behind, stopping any curse that came close to hurting her. When someone's lose _Avada Kedavera_ came close to hitting Hermione, Bellatrix screamed, "Don't kill the mudblood, she needs to be alive!"

Hermione ducked under part of the hot dog stand, and peered out, noticing that Bellatrix was still standing in the middle of the circle, but it seemed like there was a protective shield all around her that couldn't be broken. The evil witch laughed at every curse that was thrown and all the blood that was being shed. She lifted her arms above her head and twirled around, causing wind to start to blow extremely hard. Bellatrix then blew the air at the hot dog stand causing it to throw Hermione against the stone wall. Hermione's head hit the wall hard and she immediately seen stars. She whimpered as Bellatrix floated over to her with the little girl still crying beside her. Hermione could see everyone else was occupied except Charlie who was trying to get around the shield to get to her, fear very much apparent on his face.

The little girl looked on in fear as Bellatrix stepped behind her suddenly holding her wand to her throat. Hermione mumbled "Noooo, please don't hurt her."

Bellatrix just laughed and quickly whispered, "I'll be back for you mudblood dear, I hope you have eyes in the back of your dirty head." She then swiftly swiped the wand across the girls throat and immediately apparated away, and the other Death Eaters followed. The blood that came from her throat flew at Hermione's face as she gathered the girl into her arms and tried all she knew to stop the blood flow. Tears fell down her face, her view totally obscured when she heard the little girl's soft voice fill the night as everyone rushed over to her.

"I have a message for you," then suddenly the girl's voice changed into Dumbledore's voice, "Beware the darkness, it breeds more darkness." Then the little girls face turned to Hermione and said still in Dumbledore's voice, "There was nothing you could have done Hermione, I will help her cross over." Then the body went limp and fell from Hermione's arms.

* * *

**I told you it was darker.. What do you guys think about this chapter.. And what do you think it means the Darkness breeds more Darkness? **

**Let me know what you guys are thinking about it.**

**Thanks again for all the reviews, you guys serioulsy make my life!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I hopeyou guys enjoyed the last chapter, and some of your guesses were pretty close. Enjoy.**

* * *

Hermione's mind was reeling, what was going on. How did Bellatrix come back, and how the hell did Dumbledore talk to her through that poor child's body. To be truthful Hermione was the most broken up about that poor little girl, the one who had begged for Hermione to help her. When Charlie had picked her up and aparated them to Grimauld Place, they had all hugged her saying they were sorry, but they were more interested in why Dumbledore had spoken through a body. Charlie had been the one to hold her on the couch, while she was still drenched in blood and let her cry. When Mrs. Weasley had seen her covered in blood she had immediately tried to get the girl in the shower but Kingsley was quite adamant about her being there to tell them what had happened. As Hermione had relayed what had happened, Charlie had reached over and squeezed her hand, keeping in contact with her and giving her strength.

Hermione wished it was all a dream and she'd wake up sleeping in the Ministry's Library, but she'd look down at her hands that had innocent blood on them and her heart would give a painful lurch. She felt totally responsible for her death, and she didn't even know the little girls name.

Charlie knew Hermione was hurting, he could see it in her eyes. In the way she wouldn't look at anyone and in the way that she would shudder every once in a while. He wished that Hermione could jump in the shower and get that little reminder off of her, but he knew Kingsley wasn't cruel. He wanted to get this figured out, and the biggest thing on everyone's plate was how did Dumbledore get through and talk to them.

"This is just too weird," Fred said. "How could Dumbledore do that, he's dead."

"We'll if anyone could speak from beyond the grave its him," Ginny said matter of factly.

"Do you think Dumbledore's alive," Bill asked cautiously

"I think that as much as we wish he could be alive, we need to realize that he's dead, and probably just talking through the veil." Kingsley answered sadly

Harry had to nod his head in agreement, as much as he wished that Dumbledore would come walking in here, give Harry his wink and see the twinkle in his eye. Harry knew that they weren't going to be that lucky. He missed him, he missed the wisdom the old man gave him. And looking at how distraught everyone was, he really wished that Dumbledore was here to take charge.

"So Dumbledore was giving us a warning?" George asked

"I think it was a prophecy," Hermione said back quietly.

"What was that love?" Charlie asked turning to look at her.

"I said I think it's a prophecy, when he said it to me. I had a feeling that I've heard it somewhere before." She said just as quietly while looking at her hands.

While everyone threw back and forth the possibility of it being a prophecy, Charlie turned to Hermione and pulled her tight to him, "You know it wasn't your fault Mione."

"How wasn't it my fault Charlie? Bellatrix killed that little girl because I didn't come out and give myself to her. I'm the reason she isn't going to wake up in the morning and be able to go to school, or eat ice cream, or fall in love." Hermione looked up at Charlie with tears in her eyes. "It's my fault."

"If you think it's your fault then how do you think I feel?" Charlie said sadly, "I'm the one who held you back, yes you are too important for the Order to lose, but I was holding you back selfishly. I didn't want you to get killed; I don't want to think of my life without you."

Hermione reached up and touched Charlie's cheek, she could see tears in his emerald eyes, and it broke her heart. She realized that she wasn't the only one feeling to blame. "I guess your right Charlie." She said quietly.

Charlie leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "She isn't going to be the first one, and she won't be the last innocent to die, Hermione. And you can't feel in charge of them all. You have to realize that she's playing to your weakness and she'll use that against you. When she cursed you, you guys transferred parts of yourself to the other. Its just like Harry and Voldemort, but you're not a Horcrux. You guys know each other.

Hermione immediately perked up, she realized where she had heard the prophecy before. "It was when Bellatrix cursed me." She said mostly to herself.

"That's what I said love," Charlie said looking at her incredulously.

"No, that's where I heard the prophecy, it wasn't when we went there to find Harry's, it was when Bellatrix cursed me. We were in each others minds she learned things about me and my past, and I learned things about her. I just must have repressed them. And didn't realize until now that she passed something to me."

Everyone had stopped talking and were listening to her, "Well isn't that something," Bill said quietly. "We always knew she had too much stuff locked away in that brain of hers."

Everyone laughed at that, including Hermione. It made her feel a little calmer and a little bit more human again.

"Well how do we get the information out of Hermione's huge, beautiful, full of information enough to make your head explode, brain," Hugh asked smiling at her.

That brought out more giggles and laughs and Hermione realized she couldn't feel responsible for every death that happened around her. She didn't have to feel responsible but she could still morn.

* * *

When Kingsley finally decided the meeting was over, Hermione quickly walked into the master room and into the shower. She turned on Harry's music that played in the shower, then heated the water as hot as it would go, stepped in and let the last few hours wipe away. She also let the tears flow down her cheeks and she didn't try to stop them. Soft music filled the shower and she felt the music reflected her mood. She wondered if Harry had magiced it that way. _**Set The Fire To The Third Bar **_filled her ears and it made her feel a little bit better. She hoped with all her heart Dumbledore helped that little girl move on and that she was still happy.

She didn't know how long she stood in the shower, but it was well past the time it took for the water to turn from red, to pink to clear. The water never got cold and she knew either Harry or Charlie had something to do with that. She finally stepped out when her fingers were beyond pruned. Clean clothes were waiting for her when she stepped out and she smiled, Charlie was always looking after her.

When she walked downstairs she heard voices in the kitchen and decided to follow them, she could smell something yummy cooking. She walked into the kitchen and noticed the whole Weasley family (including Ron) was sitting around the table with Harry. When she walked in the voices stopped for a minute and Charlie walked over and pulled her in a hug. "You okay love?" he asked cautiously into her ear.

She looked up into his eyes that were so full of worry for her that it made her feel totally cared about, "Not right now, but I will be." She answered reaching up and kissing his lips lightly.

Ron sat there watching and he had an epiphany, Hermione loved Charlie and they were obviously very happy together. Yes he was jealous and he didn't know why. He loved Luna, immensely and wanted to be with her forever. But when he had heard about the attack and warning against Hermione he had immediately wanted to fix this break with Hermione. He wanted, no he needed to be friends with her again. Life was too short.

He stood up and coughed a little to get their attention, "Hermione," his voice cracked and tears were in his eyes, "I'm so sorry. For everything and for how much of an ass I've been. I know you can't forgive me for what I've said and did. But I just wanted you to know that I'm going to be there to protect you, and you matter so much in my life. I can see how much you love my brother, and he's a much better man than I am." He then turned to Charlie, "I'm sorry Charlie, and I want to thank you for being there for Hermione when I haven't, and for loving her."

Hermione sniffled loudly, "I may not fully forgive you for what you've done Ron, but we've been through so much to not be there for each other." She slipped her arms around his neck and lightly hugged him.

Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly, "I'm so sorry Mione. I'll make it up to you."

When he let her go Charlie was looking at him sternly, "If Hermione can forgive you than so can I, but I want you to know if you ever say anything like that again I won't hesitate to hurt you. She matters too much to me to see her hurt from a punk like you." Charlie's face than turned calm and he held his hand out for Ron, "You're still my brother though, I won't disown you now."

That had everyone laughing as Ron and Charlie shook hands and Mrs. Weasley pulled Hermione in a tight hug. "It never felt right, everyone fighting. Now Hermione dear, what can I get you to eat."

"Food?" Ron asked, his eyes immediately perking up.

"Oh you dough head," Hermione said laughing, she smacked him on the back of the head and they smiled at each other. Sure she was still hurt by what he had said to her. But she realized that they were all her family and she didn't want anything happening to anyone without resolving issues.

Charlie squeezed her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "I knew you'd forgive him." he smiled at her, "your too good of a person to not."

Hermione blushed, even in the middle of another war. Charlie made her feel so special. She remembered Ron saying that he knew how much they loved each other and she wondered if that was true.

"So how about some Sheppard's pie?" Mrs. Weasley asked happily.

"Mrs. Weasley, there is actually something I'd rather do before we eat. And I was hoping everyone would join me in doing it." Hermione asked.

"Of course Mione, what do you need us to do?" Harry asked her, everyone looking up at her.

* * *

They stood around the big willow in Grimauld's Place backyard and Hermione knew it was special. Willows were mourning trees, and she knew this was exactly were they needed to have it.

The all stood in a circle, each holding a white candle and a wild flower. They stood over the small mound of dirt where the little's girl body now rested. They stood there in silence just letting the warm wind blow around them in the moonlight. Harry followed by the rest of the Weasley family and Hugh as each dropped their flowers on the grave and out lined it with their candles. They then turned and walked back into the house.

Charlie stood with his arm around Hermione and pulled her forward until they were standing beside it. They both then lowered and placed their flowers on the grave as well. He then placed his candle at the head of the grave and turned to pull Hermione back into the house.

Hermione shook her head slightly, "I just need to say goodbye, okay. I'll be right in."

Charlie's eyes met hers, "Don't beat yourself up okay?" he then kissed her temple and walked slowly back into the house.

Charlie felt in his heart he shouldn't leave Hermione out there alone, but he knew she needed to grieve at her own pace. That was something he loved about her, how caring she was. He sat by his family at the table and got caught up in his thoughts… did he love her? He thought about how devastated he'd be if she had been taken from him today and knew that yes, he did love her. She was special. She made him feel alive, and the way they loved each other was exactly what he wanted out of life. He smiled thinking about telling her he loved her. He got slight butterflies, but it was a good thing. He was thrown out of his thoughts when he heard Harry asking Hugh about how they were going to get the information out of Hermione's mind.

"I don't want her hurt," Charlie said quickly.

Harry turned and smiled at him, "don't worry Charlie, I don't want her hurt anymore than she is already. I think we'll just take her to Firenze or Miss. Predicting Your Death herself and see if anything happens. By the way where is Hermione?" Harry asked cautiously.

"She wanted to say goodbye, she's really blaming herself for what happened." Charlie said sadly.

"Well that's Hermione for you, she'd blame herself for the economy if she could." Ron said smiling a little bit, "That's why we love her right?"

Everyone nodded and laughed a bit, but Harry had a worried look on his face.

"What's the matter love?" Ginny said, worry crossing over her face.

"Hermione has been out there a long time," Harry said quietly.

"She couldn't have gone anywhere Harry," Ginny said quickly trying to wipe away everyone's nervousness. "The house is covered by the Fidelus charm right. We have nothing to worry about."

Charlie felt worry go through his gut and he jumped to his feet and raced outside, just in time to see Bellatrix pulling Hermione into the air.

"Thanks for making this so easy dragon tamer," she said nastily, "Say goodbye to your love, you filthy mudblood, because you'll never see him again.. Alive that is." She cackled and pulled her quickly into the air.

Charlie immediately threw curse after curse at her, but they seemed to miss completely. He screamed angrily, "NOOOO HERMIONE." But she was soon out of sight.

Charlie fell to the ground in despair as his heart, his true love, the only person who seemed to matter floated out without him into horrors he could only imagine.

* * *

**Did you guys expect that, cause I sure didnt. Man this story has a mind of its own. I had to make things better with Ron, I hope you guys don't mind too much.**

**And if you havent listend to _Set The Fire To The Third Bar_, listen to it right now!**

**its soooo amazing! I dont own it btw!**

**Also thanks to all my lovely reviewers, you guys are amazing! Much love!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm sorry for the long wait. I got hit with a mad case of writers block, and life definitely got in the way. I hope this story still makes sense and you still like whats happening... But I will take critisism. =)**

* * *

Charlie fell down onto the ground; his heart literally felt like it was getting ripped out of his chest. Harry, Ginny and the others all raced out into the backyard and Hugh came and wrapped Charlie in a tight hug.

Anguished sobs ripped out of his body as he curled up in Hugh's arms, tears flowed down his face and for once in his life he wasn't ashamed of crying. His Hermione, the girl he finally realized he loved and wanted to be with was just taken away from him.

"Mate, shhh its okay." Hugh said quietly, tears streaking down his face as well, "we'll get her back. Don't worry."

Ginny fell into Harry's arms and Harry held her tightly; he looked up into the sky angrily. Why the hell couldn't they just leave him alone? Why did they always have to take away the most important people in his life?

Charlie pushed Hugh away and stood up, everyone could see the fury radiating off of him, "How the hell did they get her Harry? Isn't this place supposed to be under the fidelus charm?"

Ginny's heart broke even more seeing her brother in so much pain, there were still tears rolling down his face.

"I don't know Charlie; this isn't supposed to be possible." Harry said quietly still looking up into the sky.

Kingsley placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder, "We'll find her Charlie, I promise."

Charlie wanted to push Kingsley's hand off his shoulder and punch the pompous man in the face. How could they all act so bloody calm, the girl he loved was taken away by a crazy mass murderer who was supposed to be dead, and they were all still standing here? He looked over to the little grave where Hermione had been and noticed her sweater was still laying there. He pushed past everyone and picked it up, holding it tight to his body and smelling it. Trying to imagine it was Hermione's body in his arms. He looked up tears still falling down his face, "Bellatrix is dead."

* * *

Hermione woke in a dark room; her body was cramped and cold. She realized she was lying on a cold stone floor that was wet. She cautiously picked her body up and scooted to the corner of the dark room. She moved her arms and legs trying to find out if she was hurt at all. She let out a sigh of relief; she hadn't been hurt just sore from lying awkwardly on the floor. After the relief of knowing she hadn't been hurt left her body it was followed by a shuddered sob. She wrapped her arms around her body tightly trying to keep what was left of the warmth in her body. How had Bellatrix gotten to her, why was she here. And what was Charlie doing. She had heard him screaming her name as she was pulled away from him, and she knew her heart was breaking.

Someone must have heard her quietly sobbing because suddenly there was a bright light shinning in her face, "Wakey wakey sweetheart." A slimy voice called out to her, and Hermione tried to cover her eyes to see who it was. Suddenly her body was lifted into the air and she could feel hands touching her inappropriately. She cried out and delivered a swift punch right into the side of the male's head and he dropped her unceremoniously onto the floor. Hermione let out a gasp of pain.

"You stupid bitch," she heard and was slapped quickly across the face. She immediately felt her lip split open and felt blood fill her mouth. "I can't wait to see what Bellatrix is going to do to you, you stupid mudblood."

She was sharply thrown over his shoulder and swiftly carried up a set of stairs into a wide open area. She was then thrown onto the floor again and she felt her head smack into the floor, she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to fight off the nausea that was threatening to over come her. She felt tears flowing out her eyes, and she prayed to whatever god there was that nobody would notice her crying, but like usual luck wasn't with her and she heard several voices laughing at her.

"Awe look, the bloody mudblood is crying." Someone said laughing.

"Maybe you should give her a little kiss Flint," a nasally female voice called out, one that Hermione recognized.

She opened her eyes slowly and noticed Marcus Flint, Millicent Bulstrode, Miles Bletchley, and a couple other former Slytherin students standing around her. She was so shocked; most of those standing around her were working good jobs in the Ministry. How were Death Eaters still able to pull it off, to act innocent? She worked with Miles Bletchley and Theodore Nott in her office. Theodore and she had gone out for lunch many times and he had acted like a good friend. She looked around trying to see who else she noticed when Flint's hard voice cut through her concentration.

"And dirty my lips with her disgusting self, no thank you." They all burst out laughing. Millicent then pushed Theodore closer to Hermione, "Okay then Nott, how about you?"

"Well might as well give the mudblood something to think about, everyone deserves to be kissed fantastically at least once in their lives."

More laughter filled the air as Nott leaned down and pulled her into a sitting position and turned his back to their friends and quickly whispered, "I'm going to help you out of here Hermione." And kissed her racially, laughter broke out followed by cat calls and whistles. He pulled back and whispered, "Sorry." And pushed her down again. Wiping his lips as if he had kissed something dirty.

"That was disgusting." He said laughing and fist pounded Flint.

"Looks like she actually enjoyed it though Nott, maybe the Dark Lord will let you do the honors." Flint said laughing.

"As disgusting as that would be, having to touch her that way, the honor would be great."

Hermione looked up at them confused, was Nott actually good? Was he trying to help her? He looked down at her; it seemed as if he was trying to convey his sincerity to her. She then looked to Flint and a shudder pulsed through her body. Which cause everyone to burst into laughter.

There laughter was cut off from Bellatrix yelling, "Enough of this childish behavior, you want to prove yourself to the Dark Lord go do something useful."

They all quickly left the room, bowing to Bellatrix as they passed by her; Theodore looked back at her once and gave a tentative wink which felt like hope was being transferred right into Hermione.

But the hope was cut off when Bellatrix turned and stared down at Hermione. It took all of her Gryffindor strength to look into the bitches eyes.

"Thought you could get rid of me, didn't you mudblood."

"How the hell are you still alive, you devious bitch."

"Oh so harsh with the name calling." Bellatrix laughed, "Did you really think the Dark Lord wouldn't have me protected. Of course Horocruxes were made."

"I truthfully didn't think the Dark Lord cared that much about you, seemed he was happy when you died."

"You stupid bitch," Bellatrix lashed out, "CRUCIO." She yelled and Hermione screamed out in pain, her whole body felt like it was on fire. Like it was on fire and getting stung millions of times by bees.

It felt like a million years until it stopped but it had actually just been a few minutes. "I do love hearing you scream, when I tortured you before you have such a beautiful scream." Bellatrix said crazily.

Shudders past through Hermione's body as her muscles flinched and cramped after. But she stared up at Bellatrix without fear; she was too far past that point. "I will enjoy watching you die." She said evenly.

Bellatrix burst out laughing, "Such humor, while I would so enjoy breaking you child, this needs to be done quicker than that."

"What needs to be done? Why me? How did you get past Harry's fidelus charm?"

Bellatrix conjured up a chair and daintily sat down, "Well I guess I can tell you," she smiled like a child telling her a secret, "When I tortured you, to the point of just about killing you we had a transfer of memories. And through that I learned where Grimauld Place was. Really the fault is your own dear, you were a secret keeper and it was like you, yourself told me." She laughed again. "I cant wait to see how crazy wittle baby Potty gets when he knows your gone." She smiled maliciously at Hermione.

"But enough with the chit chat, its time to get down to business. Getting the Dark Lord back is number one priority." She then quickly turned her wand on Hermione.

"What are you going to do to me," Hermione asked looking Bellatrix straight in the eye with all her courage shinning.

"You are a true Gryffindor aren't you," something like respect seemed to shine in Bellatrix's eyes. "It's actually going to be an honor breaking you. I'm going to take away your memories and mould you into someone new. Then we shall get one of the Death Eaters to impregnate you and bring the Dark Lord back through the child. Darkness breeds more Darkness."

Hermione let out a shriek as she finally realized what she was going to be used for and she tried to back away from Bellatrix, looking for any weapon that could save her.

Bellatrix pointed her wand at Hermione once again, "Any last words?"

Hermione took a deep breath and said the only thing she needed to say, "I love you Charlie Weasley." And then the spell hit her, and everything went dark.

* * *

Theodore Nott had been standing there watching, and worry flowed through his body as he watched Hermione slump to the ground. He wanted to race over there and help her. She had been a great friend to him, but he would help her. He'd owl Harry immediately and try to get him here to help.

Bellatrix noticed Nott standing there watching and she performed Legilimens on him and could tell what he planned to do. She laughed, and quickly cast Obliviate and his memories were wiped too. She was really getting good at that spell. She then called for Flint to carry Hermione to a bedroom and dragged Nott to hers. The boy needed to be trained maybe she would even use him to do the dirty with the mudblood. She loved the delicious irony of it.

* * *

**Okay so what do you guys think? Is it okay? Tell me what you think.**


	27. Chapter 27

**You guys all make me sad, I expected a little bit of a warmer welcome back. But fine. My thanks to the 3 reviews I got. They really did make me happy. And all you who didnt review you make me sad!**

**Here is the next chapter**

* * *

Draco sauntered into the Ministry looking incredibly smug and happy. He had a huge bouquet of long stem red roses in one arm and 3 boxes in the other. He was absolutely giddy with excitement. He didn't know one woman in the entire world who didn't love flowers and shiny gifts. He knew that Hermione would be just the same and she would be transformed into putty in his hands. He would whisk her off her feet and show her how she should be treated. He smiled at the thought of taking her to Paris for the weekend and showing her all the beautiful sights. He imagined her falling in love with him and finally being able to push her unruly hair behind her ears, cup her delicate face with his hands and kiss her like he'd been dreaming of since third year. He dreamed of picking her up and placing her on his king sized bed and making love to her. Kissing along her neck and down her chest, thrusting into her most private places and claiming her as his. He'd make her forget all thoughts of those disgusting Weasels and she would become his. He was so busy daydreaming he didn't notice the paper, all the sullen faces of people who worked there; he didn't even realize how quiet it was. He stepped into the elevator and pushed the button to get to the Auror department and to Hermione's office.

When he stepped out of the elevator and onto the floor he vaguely realized how quiet it was but he tossed it off as being a quiet Monday morning, and it was still early. He knew Hermione would be sitting in her office though drinking her tea and getting ready for the days work. As he walked to her office door he fixed his most charming smile on his face and strode into her office.

* * *

Charlie was depressed, his face was haggard and had a grey sheen to it, he hadn't slept in over 4 days since Hermione had been taken. He hadn't showered or eaten either and it was really starting to show. His heart was broken and he knew the only way he could fix it would be to find Hermione and rescue her.

He looked around her office and sat in her chair, the whole thing smelled like her and it made him smile and helped his heart ache a little less. He looked through the pictures sitting around her desk noticed quite a few of him, he noticed her calendar had dates they had scheduled on them in bright blue ink with little hearts drawn around them. Tears filled his eyes and it felt like his chest would literally be ripped apart. He wrapped his arms around his chest trying to hold it in as he picked up the picture of him and Hermione in Romania. They had been at a dinner/dance and you could see how happy they were. Hermione was in Charlie's arms and beaming at him. Tears spilled out down his face. He looked up in shock when the door opened and a blonde headed fool entered with flowers.

"What are you doing here Weasel?" Malfoy asked arrogantly.

"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?" Charlie asked at the same time.

"I'm here to speak to Hermione of course," Draco answered.

"Well you're going to have to wait a long time for that." Charlie answered, lowering his head to his chest.

"What are you talking about Weasel; if you're trying to keep her from me I won't have that." He answered maliciously.

"If you want to know the person who is keeper her, why don't you look to your own aunt?" Charlie shouted back.

Suddenly the door was thrown open by a surprised looking Harry, who looked first at Charlie, (who looked ready to rip Malfoy apart) to Malfoy standing there with flowers and presents. "What is going on here?" Harry asked softly.

"Where is Hermione," Malfoy stuttered out, "What does he mean ask my aunt. My aunt is dead if you hadn't known. It was in the papers a few years back."

Harry sighed; it looked like trying to find Hermione wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. He figured he'd be able to go to Draco's ask where his aunt was, storm in and save his best friend.

"Malfoy, Bellatrix is back, we think Voldemort had her create Horucrux's as well and now she's back. She kidnapped Hermione 4 nights ago."

Draco couldn't speak, he couldn't believe it. His aunt, someone who scared him more than Voldemort had, was back. He slumped into a chair.

"Are you seriously trying to act innocent, where is Hermione you little ass?" Charlie yelled loudly, coming around from behind the desk to get in her face.

"I honestly don't have any idea you piece of trash, if you want use Veritaserum use it."

Charlie sat back down heavily and put his head in his hands.

"Alright you two, we need to work together to find her. Draco if you hear from your aunt will you let us know?"

"How do you think we can trust him Harry?" Charlie said angrily.

"You need to realize Charlie that I've lost my best friend too you know, and I want her back just as much as you do." Harry said quietly and even Draco flinched at the pain in Harry's voice.

"I'm sorry Harry," Charlie said sadly, "It just hurts so damn much. I should have been watching her."

"Charlie, it isn't your fault. How could we have known that she could get past the fidelus charm? Trust me, I didn't tell her the location."

"I might have the answer to that," Draco said quietly from the sidelines.

Charlie and Harry turned on him instantly and Draco shrank back.

"Well after you guys escaped from Malfoy Manor, Aunty was talking about how much information had been passed on from Hermione's brain to hers. She was shocked at the amount of torturing the girl could manage without going crazy. She was saying that she had never received so much information from someone's brain before, not even the Longbottom's and she had driven them crazy. So maybe that's how it happened?" Draco said cautiously.

"Hmmm," Harry said pondering. "I've never heard of that, that's definitely something I'm going to have to research." Harry's voice caught when he said that. "Its just the thing Hermione would love to look up."

Charlie patted Harry's shoulder both silent for a moment, it made Draco feel uncomfortable. "Alright well I'm going to be going." The two guys didn't even seem to notice him leaving, they were both thinking about the girl who should be there.

* * *

Draco quickly slinked out of the office and down to the elevator, his thoughts flying, if his aunt had Hermione he would rescue her, and then she'd notice him. This was going to be even better then the gifts he wanted to give her. He smiled an apparated to his manor.

* * *

**Alright all you lame kids, please review. Thats all I have to say.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay, So another Chapter is up.**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you guys really made me feel great and made me want to continue with the story.**

**Updates should be pretty regular cause I see everything in my head =)**

* * *

Charlie stumbled into Hermione's apartment later that morning, he was soon overcome with the smell of Hermione and tears filled his eyes again. He quickly shed his boots and climbed into her bed. He tried not to think, not to feel as he grabbed one of her pillows and clutched it tight to his body. He laid his face against the cool material and breathed in deeply. He could smell Hermione's strawberry shampoo and her enticing sent of perfume. Tears pooled on the fabric but Charlie didn't care. He wrapped his arms tightly around the pillow trying to imagine it was Hermione he was holding and fell fitfully into sleep.

* * *

Hermione's eyes opened and she sat up in shock, which made her body groan with pain. She twisted her body trying to loosen it up; she looked around the dark lit room and rubbed her head. She gasped in pain as her hand hit a huge bump that was raised on her head. She sighed and tried to remember how she had gotten the bump but that soon ended in a gasp as well because for the life of her she couldn't remember who she was, how she had gotten there, or what was going on. So she did what any girl would do in that situation, she screamed.

* * *

Bellatrix shivered in ecstasy when she heard the mudblood scream, it was such a deliciously scared scream. It made her whole body feel alive. She loved hearing screams that were so heartbreaking, so soul shattering, especially when she knew she caused them, they really made her feel oddly alive. She poured herself another fire whiskey and toasted the scream, downing the fiery liquid in one shot and standing up. She twisted her arms above her body and stretched, this was the most important part of the plan, she had to make Hermione think she was a Death Eater from the beginning, explain that she wanted to help the Dark Lord, get her bedded and pregnant. She needed the Dark Lord back; she stopped at the door for a second and leaned against the dark wood. She remembered the Dark Lord bringing that little child to her, so she could kill him to make her Horucrux. She remembered slicing his throat and having his blood rain on her, feeling her soul shatter and a piece of it getting contained in a necklace. But the thing she remembered the most from that night was Voldemort's lips pressing into hers and holding tight to her body. She shivered again in the memory, the Dark Lord would come back, and together they'd be unstoppable.

Bellatrix pushed through the doorway and stopped outside of Hermione's room, she could hear the mudblood crying, so she put on her "best" mothering face and pushed into the room. "You're finally awake," Bellatrix said nicely, trying to remember that she couldn't call the girl mudblood again; she had to befriend her, try to get her to see how right it was for her to carry the Dark Lord. It would work out so much better like that instead of using the Imperius Curse. If she actually wanted to bring the Dark Lord back, the pregnancy would go so much smoother, and then when they added the multiple dragon bloods he would grow at an accelerated rate.

Hermione felt incredibly uneasy when Bellatrix strode into the room, and even more when she spoke to her. She couldn't get rid of the feeling that this woman meant her harm. "Who are you?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Well you must have hit your head harder than we thought," Bellatrix said conversationally, it was hard for her to act normal, she was used to fear alone getting things done for her.

"Yah I felt that I had a bump, who are you?" Hermione asked again.

"Well I'm Bellatrix of course, but you always call me Bella." She tried to give her a warm smile, but all it did was send shivers down Hermione's back.

"Bellatrix… Bella," Hermione tried out the name on her tongue but it didn't feel right. "What's going on?"

"Well you hit your head pretty hard when you um… slipped on some water in the foyer, yah." Bella said hoping Hermione didn't notice anything.

Hermione was a smart girl, but she was so confused about what was going on that she was willing to believe anything, "So my name is Hermione?"

Bella smiled, she knew it would be easy to get the mudblood to believe her. "Yes."

"Okay, can you help me to remember something's?" she asked cautiously.

"Of course dawl," Bellatrix climbed up on the bed, she actually felt a little giddy at the thought of making this little mudblood into someone like her, it made her feel oddly happy.

"We are in the revolution; we support the Dark Lord and want to bring him back to life. You are the chosen one, he specifically chose you to carry the baby that will be him. It is a great honor."

Hermione smiled at the thought, she knew she was special and this just confirmed it. "Who is the Dark Lord?"

"The Dark Lord is the strongest wizard in the world, he was killed by a punk little man, and the world has been terrible ever since. We need to raise him again."

Hermione felt a stirring deep inside, this must be her calling, "I'll do it."

Bellatrix smiled and patted the girl on the cheek, this had been easier than even she had imagined.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door, and Nott poked his head inside, "Mistress, Malfoy is here to see you."

"Oh wonderful, my little nephew, stay here dear, we'll make sure to send some food up, you just rest up and feel better, you have a lot of things happening in your future."

Hermione laid her head back against the pillows as the door was shut and darkness fell once more in the room. She tried to remember everything Bellatrix had told her, tried to make sense of everything. She couldn't help having feelings of unease for the whole thing, but she cut it off thinking it was just her lack of memory. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, and just when she was slipping off she pictured a red haired man smiling at her lovingly

* * *

**What do you guys think?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Alright another chapter.**

* * *

Bellatrix strode into the library and an actual smile lit her face when her nephew came into view, she had always loved him. He had so much potential in him, and she intended to get that out of him, or kill him if it came to that.

"What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you Draco," she asked sitting down across from him.

"Shut it Auntie, where is Hermione?" Draco said standing angrily.

"Why would you care about that filthy mudblood," Bellatrix said laughing.

"I wont let you hurt her, I will find her and I will rescue her." Draco said striding to the doors.

"Tut tut tut nephew, do you really think I'd just let you go and ruin my plan? Why would you care anyways if I hurt the little bitch or not?" Bellatrix said pointing her wand at him.

Draco took a deep breath, knowing that his aunt would have no problem killing him, he turned and faced her. "Because I love her, that's why." He said quietly.

"Well isn't this just delicious, my darling Pure Blood nephew loves the dirty muggleborn," Bellatrix said laughing as she stood up and swung her arm around Draco's shoulders, "What if I told you I could make all your dreams and wishes come true, if you just swore allegiance back to the Dark Lord?"

She pushed Draco so he was sitting back on the couch and sat across from him once again, she noticed that he rubbed his left arm nervously and she smiled wickedly at that. "Well my dear nephew, the Dark Lord is going to come back."

"How is that possible, Potter killed him and all his Horucrux's are gone?"

"Well if you'd shut your insolent mouth and listen, I'd be able to tell you." Bellatrix shouted angrily.

Bellatrix crossed her legs and explained their whole plan, from using Hermione to carry the Dark Lord, to using dragon blood to accelerate his growth and bringing him back to life.

"How is any baby Hermione has going to turn into the Dark Lord, I just don't get it."

"Well and that is really the ingenious part, we found this spell down in Africa. You mix the blood of the departed with dragon blood and get the mudblood woman to drink it, the mixture of dragon blood, the Dark Lords and Hermione's will cause the baby to be the Dark Lord. Unknown to most wizards, the magic in Mudblood veins is so much more powerful because they are untainted. So we planed for this. The Dark Lord wanted Hermione especially to undermine Potter."

"And what would be my place in all of this?" Draco asked cautiously.

"Well Draco, how would you like to be the one to impregnate her, you can have the mudblood, and bring back the Dark Lord."

Draco had a pained look on his face; it was something he had dreamed of for a very long time, being able to hold Hermione in his arms, to kiss her, to make babies with her. But he wasn't that heartless that he wanted to do it without her having any say in it. "I can't do that."

"And why not, her memory is gone, you can wine her and dine her make her fall in love with you. I didn't change her I just erased her memory. You can woo her without that Weasley being in the way."

Draco looked up an utterly wicked look on his face, it was exactly what he wanted, to show Hermione what he could do without having that red headed idiot in the way. He could show her the way a man was supposed to treat her, and they could live happily ever after. "Do you really think so Auntie?" Draco asked wonder and hope saturating his voice.

Bellatrix wanted to smack him across the back of the head for talking so ridiculous and sounding so weak, but she knew she had him and she trusted Draco more with this than any of the other young Death Eaters.

"Only if you swear to follow the will of the Dark Lord, Draco. Only then will he let you be with her."

"I will," Draco said earnestly.

"Then you must take the unbreakable vow." Bellatrix said looking into his eyes and to her utter shock he didn't flinch, didn't shake or didn't act scared in anyways. He looked her evenly in her eyes and said in his strong voice, "I will."

Bellatrix grabbed his hand and pulled him to the carpet, so they were kneeling facing each other, "All right Draco," she said pulling her wand out and joining hands. "Do you swear to follow the plan?"

"I do," his voice said steadily.

A white line of fire slid around both their hands, joining them.

"Do you swear to do everything in your power to impregnate Hermione?"

"I do."

Another white line of fire swirled out and swooped around the first one.

"Do you swear above all else to follow the will of the Dark Lord."

Draco's voice hitched a little at this, but the image of Hermione laid under him, with her beautiful curls surrounding her head made his decision final, "I do."

"So mote it be." Bellatrix said and the 3 fiery lines encompassed their hands and the spell was complete.

Once the lines of fire where extinguished Draco retracted his hand from his Aunts and stood up shakily. He walked over to the bar and poured himself a large glass of fire whiskey, shaking a bit and the liquid splashed on the counter. He drained the glass in one swallow and poured another. "I thought I'd be free of this." He said slightly uneven.

"Draco, you're a Malfoy. A pure blood that will never be away from the Dark Lord. No matter what you think or do."

Draco just let out a huge sigh, and let all his inhibitions run out of his body. He was going to have Hermione now, and that was all that mattered. "When can I see Hermione?" he asked.

"Well she is sleeping right now, so how about you and I eat some dinner and talk over the plans, and then you can see her."

"Don't you think its going to be hard to convince her?" Draco asked, "She is really smart, if you hadn't heard. Brightest witch of my age."

Bellatrix burst out laughing and held onto her stomach, "trust me, this is going to be the easiest thing you've ever had to do."

And with that she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the dinning room.

* * *

**Reviews? I'm going to stop asking for them soon, cause it doesnt help. So I have no idea if anyone has liked the past chapters but I've stopped caring. I'm just going to keep writing this story for me.**


	30. Chapter 30

Draco walked slowly down the hall; he had listened to his aunt talk for the better part of the night. Explain all the plans and how the world would be and Draco couldn't help but agree it did sound great. Yes he had turned back to the light so to say and he had been happy. He had felt a purpose and felt content in that life, but his aunt was right. He was a Malfoy; his side would always be aligned with the Dark Lord.

He walked quietly up to the suite Hermione was sleeping in and his breath caught in his throat. He imagined her curled up in bed, her chest rising and falling. He leaned his head against the door and could hear her mumbling in her sleep. He smiled and decided if he was going to try to romance her, why not start right now and he slowly opened the door.

Hermione woke abruptly and looked around the dark room. She had no idea what had woken her but she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end and she sat up slowly. She looked towards the door and saw a silhouette of a man tip toeing into her room. Hermione tensed her body and quietly slid down the opposite side of her bed, if this guy though he could come in and sneak up on her, he had another thing coming. She reached up for her wand but couldn't find it; no matter she thought she could fight. Images popped in her head of punching a blonde boy, fighting in a dark corridor and blocking herself while getting hit in the stomach with a curse, of tons of bodies around her as she tried to work her way through them, firing spells and punches to help out… someone to get there before he did something stupid, she could see the figure of a boy with dark messy hair and a scar down his forehead. Her heart compressed with a sisterly affection and it made her think stop. She didn't know if it was a dream or these were some of her memories, she would have liked to ponder these some more but suddenly she could hear the scuffing of shoes against the carpet and realized that her surprise guest was moving closer to the bed. She shifted her body till she was at the end of the bed looking up at the man, as he moved to put his hand out to touch the covers she jumped up, fists first and hit him right in the face.

"Unnnggggg," a muffled voice yelled as hands went to cover the man's nose, he backed away quickly reaching for his wand and Hermione tensed again wondering how she could block him and get his wand away from him.

"Wait, wait Hermione. It's me, Draco." A deep masculine voice said behind his hands, "I'm not going to hurt you. Gosh you still pack a mean right hand. I think you broke my nose." Hermione stopped moving and looked at him in the dark room trying to pick out his features. "I'm just going to turn the lights on okay, not anything else," he said as he backed up and flicked the switch.

Light illuminated the room and Hermione shielded her eyes and peaked out at him. He was a tall solid looking man with slightly shaggy blonde hair that covered his forehead and part of his eyes, it was brushed to the side and she knew that he was a handsome man. He was dressed in a dark suit and there was blonde flowing through his hand that covered his nose.

"Do I know you," Hermione asked cautiously.

"Of course you know him dawll," Bellatrix said smiling as she came into the room. "Draco what did I tell you, she had a rough night and probably wouldn't remember you. You can't just come waltzing into her room and give the poor girl a fright, even if she is your fiancée." Bellatrix turned to Draco and winked at him. "Oh and it looks like I was right, did she break your nose."

Draco had a slightly stunned look on his face but recovered quickly. "I know what you said Aunty, I just figured that while she might forget everyone else she wouldn't forget the man she loves."

While Hermione looked at him and cocked her head thinking really hard if she remembered him. Bellatrix whispered quietly, "Nice, keep laying it on like this and it will work out perfectly."

Hermione looked at his really hard and searched her mind deeply looking at the two people before her. First she looked at Bellatrix, Bella as she supposedly called her and couldn't help but feel a shiver run down her spine. She didn't know what it was but Hermione just didn't feel right around this woman. She turned her head slightly to look at Draco and her body relaxed slightly. She did feel like she knew him but her body couldn't react positively to the word fiancée. She closed her eyes and rubbed a bit and as soon as she closed her eyes a handsome redhead was again smiling at her, a little scar on his chin and her heart did a back flop. She quickly opened her eyes.

"I do think you look a little familiar," Hermione said quietly looking back towards Draco.

A smile lit up his face so brilliantly that Hermione couldn't help but calm down, she could see the love shinning out of his face and it made her feel a lot better. Obviously this man loved her and it made everything seem a lot clearer. The redheaded man must just be a figment of her imagination.

"Oh Hermione! Sweet." Draco said lovingly as he strode over to her and pulled her up onto the bed, he wrapped an arm around her and rubbed up and down her arm. His face so happy as he stared into her face. "I can't even imagine what you've gone through, and the thought that you don't remember me. My heart hurts just thinking about it."

"Well why don't you try giving her a kiss Draco, you know in all the fairy tales the true loves kiss breaks the spell." Bellatrix said sarcastically laughing from the corner. Again Hermione felt shivers run up and down her spine listening to her laugh. Something just did not feel right about that woman.

Draco felt her shiver and rubbed his hands harder up and down her arms creating friction and warmth; he pulled her face to him and smiled. "Are you okay?"

Hermione looked at the smile and felt her body ease again, there was something about her that made her feel like he was an ally or a friend. "Just a little overwhelmed," Hermione said truthfully.

"I can imagine," Draco said a little huskily as his eyes darkened a little. "Well how about we let you go back to getting some rest," he stood up and looked down at Hermione. "But I do agree with my Aunt. I may as well try and see if that helps you." He said leaning down to her.

Before Hermione could deny he had placed his hand on her chin and turned her face up to his. Hermione had no idea why her body was reacting negatively to this. He was her fiancée as she had been told and she could tell that he loved her. And maybe this would bring a shock back with her memories. She calmed her body as his lips touched down on hers.

Hermione immediately felt like this was all wrong, these were not the lips meant to be on hers. She had a flash of stubble rubbing against her face as hot lips crushed hers. Not these soft lips pressing into hers, she tried to pull away as a hand came and buried itself in her hair as the lips pressed into her harder. Hermione felt tears behind her eyes and couldn't imagine why, this just all felt wrong.

She felt the pressure lighten up against her lips as Draco's pair rubbed back and forth a few times until they finally pulled away. Draco smiled down at her, kissed her forehead and pulled totally away. Hermione scooted up to the top of the bed, to put distance between them in case he decided to continue with the kissing.

"Do you need me to tuck you in," Draco said smiling sweetly at her, and Hermione quickly shook her head. "Okay if you need me, just call out okay love? I'll be in the room next door."

Hermione didn't know why this didn't make her feel that good, "Where is my wand." She asked quietly, "You know, just in case I need it."

Bellatrix looked at her shiftily, "You broke it when you fell in the foyer."

"Oh," Hermione said softly, feeling let down. If she had her want she would feel a lot more comfortable.

"Don't worry love; we'll get you a new one made. Just go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow. Lots to plan." Draco said from the doorway

"That's right," Bellatrix laughed. "The Dark Lord isn't going to raise himself." She said smiling at Hermione and winking.

Hermione kept her face passive as she fought of the cringe she felt at the mention of the Dark Lord. "You guys are right, and I'm really tired," she said trying to mollify them. "I think more sleep will definitely help me," she forced herself to smile at them in turn.

Bellatrix smiled again, Hermione didn't know if she could call it a smile or more like a predatory smirk, and she walked out of the room.

Draco smiled at her too and reminded her that he would be in the room right next to hers if she needed anything and closed the door behind him.

Hermione blew out a breath of relief; something was definitely not right with this whole situation. She couldn't stop the feeling that this was all wrong. This whole Dark Lord business just didn't feel right to her. She looked deep in herself and felt a need to fight back, not for someone called the Dark Lord, but for that dark haired boy she saw before she woke up, his name on the tip of her tongue. She really needed to get to the bottom of this. She felt immediate calm as soon as she made the plan to look into what was going on. First she would find a wand, and then make her way around the house. Finding out as much as she could; about Bellatrix, about Draco, about everything. She mentally made a list in her head and felt good, she reached her arms above her head and stretched. She pulled herself off the bed, quietly walked across the room and opened the door quietly and peaked out.


End file.
